Losing control
by Maiyuko-chan
Summary: Tenten has wound up all alone, with no family name. Suitors? Arranged marriages? What more could a girl ask for? Not. [ShinoTenten] It was just because they lost control of the situation before it even started.
1. Last night

**Author's note:**

Oi! Well, here's another fic from Mai-chan. I think I'm high off crack. Crack pairings, that is!

**Disclaimer:** Do I _look_ like I own Naruto? I didn't think so.

-------------

**Shattered: Chapter 1**

**By: Maiyuko-chan**

Tenten sat there, tired. She hated the hospital already, and this certainly didn't help her fear of it.

"Mom, what did they say you had?" she asked, watching her mother's pale face as she said this. Her mother took Tenten's hand.

"Tenten, why don't you lay down with me for a little bit?" she said, her voice cracking. Tenten nodded and gingerly crawled into the hospital bed with her mom.

"Doesn't this remind you of the days when you were little, Tenten?" she asked. "You were too scared of the dark to sleep by yourself." Tenten laughed quietly.

"Don't remind me, mom…" she said. Her mom squeezed her hand.

"Tenten…" she said, pausing. "I love you. You're my only thing in the world, and that won't ever change, okay?" her mother was careful not to cry.

"I love you too, Mom…" Tenten said, tears shining in her eyes. "You'll… you'll be okay, right?" Her mom nodded.

"I'll be fine. Don't you worry." Tenten nodded, hanging on to every word. Her mother closed her eyes, drowsy. Her sixteen year old daughter would be okay without her, she was strong.

Tenten fell asleep with her mother on the hospital bed. One of the nurses walked in, and didn't even consider asking Tenten to move. She knew as well as everyone else that this was her mother's last night. Tenten had been told otherwise, as requested by the dying woman herself.

------------

**Author's note:**

Short chapter, I know, but this is the touching mother-daughter moment that deserves a chapter all it's own… ((sniffs)) How _could_ I! I'm killing off the poor woman! Tenten will be all alone! ((all out bawling))

Well, okay. In case you didn't already know, this is a Shino/Tenten. Strange pairing, yes, but I'm trying to get this idea out of my system…

There will be an update very soon, don't worry!

Alright! Now it's time to review! Please, give me compliments, flames, or constructive criticisms! But most of all, give me your ideas and suggestions. I already have ideas for this fic, but it's always good to have some other ones for future reference. So thank you!

Ja!


	2. Getting back

**Author's note:**

Oi! Well, here's another fic from Mai-chan. I think I'm high off crack. Crack pairings, that is!

**Disclaimer:** Do I _look_ like I own Naruto? I didn't think so.

-------------

**Shattered: Chapter 2**

**By: Maiyuko-chan**

You could hear the heart broken sobs coming from the room. Tenten cried hysterically. It got so bad that Gai-sensei was called and he had to knock her out. Lee watched as his role model pressed a nerve in Tenten's neck and pick her up after she fell limp.

Gai-sensei only gave him a speech about how this was sometimes necessary when people were in too much pain. He explained that it was also necessary because Tenten was refusing to let them take her mother's body out of the room, saying that she promised she would be okay, and therefore she was.

The next week was hard. Tenten had only recently been getting close to her mother. She was quiet and withdrawn. Gai-sensei had told her that she could have two weeks off training. Actually, he had insisted upon it, because Tenten had said no the first time.

Tenten sat in her new home, which was now _hers_. Only hers. She sat on the couch unmoving, staring at the television, watching some weird children's' show. She heard a knock at the door. She walked over lazily and opened it, expecting Lee or Gai-sensei dropping off flowers again. She wearily eyed the huge batch of flowers sitting on her table.

Instead of Gai-sensei or Lee, she opened the door to someone she vaguely recognized as Kakashi-sensei, reading his dirty book.

"Hey, Tenten. I was just at the Hokage's office, and she wanted me to tell you to get over there as soon as possible." He said boredly, all at the same time while reading his book.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." Said Tenten. Kakashi nodded and waved, closing the door and leaving. Tenten sighed and decided that it would be a good time to change out of her pajamas. It was already a week after the incident at the hospital, and she thought that now was a good time to pull herself together.

She went into her room and pulled a dark blue Chinese-style shirt and some black pants. She did her hair up in the usual two buns on her head and fastened her forehead protector, looking unwaveringly at the mirror. She smiled at herself. She was going to be okay. She had a house all to herself and people that cared for her. She was going to pull herself through.

She had decided that today was going to be a good day.

She walked silently to Tsunade-sama's office. Sakura had caught sight of her. The pink-haired kunoichi ran to Tenten and pulled her into a fierce sisterly hug.

"Are you okay, Tenten?" asked Sakura as she embraced her friend. Tenten murmured a yes.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here, okay?"

"Yeah, me too!" a voice said. Sakura and Tenten looked around and saw Ino, who practically tackled Tenten.

"We are all going to have a sleep-over tonight, Tenten, and we're going to make you feel better! We're going to have Hinata-chan there, too! Are you coming?" Tenten smiled.

"Of course I'll come! Do you guys want to come over to my house, though? I mean, I'm all alone, now, so…"

Ino and Sakura looked at each other for a moment.

"That works!" said Ino, Sakura nodding. Tenten smiled.

"Okay! Well, I need to go to the hokage's office right now, so I guess I'll see you guys at seven?"

After all was agreed, Tenten set off and walked the rest of the way. She walked into Tsunade's office and waved.

"Hey, Tsunade-sama!" said Tenten cheerily. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but quickly smiled back.

"Have a seat, Tenten-chan! We need to talk." Tenten thanked Tsunade and sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

"Tenten, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, Tsunade-sama. I mean, I know what you're thinking, but I'm okay! I have friends that care about me!" said Tenten happily.

Tsunade nodded. "I see… Well, Tenten, you have… kind of a situation." Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"...What situation?"

"It concerns your clan name."

"But I don't have one…" said Tenten, eyebrows furrowed. "I don't… have a surname."

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. That's it. Those without family names are often taken into clans legally to be used as… well… basically, breeding tools…"

Tenten eyes widened. "What! I am not a breeding tool! Can't I fight this, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade nodded.

"It's a very long, hard process to go through. It's almost impossible to work out. I've even already heard from a clan in the Hidden stone about you. The Kougu clan."

"No!" cried Tenten fiercely as she stood up. "Tell them that they can find someone else, because I will not go along with this!"

"Trust me, Tenten, I do not agree with this either. It's cruel. I have not yet responded to their letter. I won't have to in a week." Tsunade stood up. "Listen, Tenten-chan, I will fight this, but I need to find a way to. Give me three days and I'll tell you what to do."

Tenten nodded. "Tsunade-sama, I will not marry into a clan just because. If they want to have me so bad, they can get over it." Tsunade agreed wholeheartedly, although she was not supposed to interfere with the business of clans. She would try to make a deal with the Kougu clan.

"Tenten, trust me, we will get you out of this." Tsunade put a comforting hand o Tenten's shoulder. "Maybe we can even get you married into the Hyuuga clan…" Tenten blushed furiously. She should've known that 'serious Tsunade' wouldn't last!

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama! You know what, I have to go… I'm having a sleep-over tonight…"

"Have fun, Tenten-chan!" said Tsunade, knowing that the girl needed as much happiness around her as possible. The next few weeks were going to be rough for her. And now that Tenten had put all of her faith in Tsunade, she would have to work extra hard.

Tenten walked out into the sun. It was an… okay day, now. The friggin' Kouju clan. What a joke.

She walked to the Hyuuga compound, planning on telling Hinata about the sleep-over at her house. She walked thought the open gates, the guards not worrying about her, she was only a sixteen-year-old chuunin.

She rang the doorbell and a housekeeper welcomed her inside. Tenten spotted Hinata at the table. She was crying! Tenten ran over to Hinata and hugged her, making her scoot to the side on the chair she was sitting on.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Tenten asked, holding her friend's hands for support.

"M-me and Neji-nii-san used to-to be best friends, Tenten-chan!" she cried trying desperately to stop crying in front of Tenten, knowing that she had worse problems than she did. Hinata knew about the people without clan names, being apart of a prestigious clan herself.

"I'm going to straighten him out!" cried Tenten, standing up.

Hinata grabbed Tenten. "No, Tenten-chan, d-don't worry about it! It'll be okay! It always is!"

"But, Hinata-chan, it isn't fair. He should learn to appreciate those that love him." Hinata smiled.

"It'll be okay, Tenten. Neji will learn… I… I had a dream about it."

"Hhmm?" Tenten was curious.

"It's Sakura." Said Hinata. "I had a dr-dream that she taught him… how to appreciate those he loves. I don't know why, but it seemed so real."

Tenten smiled. "It's a sure sign from the heavens!" she said teasingly. "Hey, I came here to ask you if you'd like to spend the night at my house with Sakura and Ino."

Hinata nodded gleefully. "O-of course! I'll have to ask F-father, but I don't think he'll mind. I'll be back." Hinata hurried away.

Tenten smiled to herself. Hinata was so nice. Ever since the two had started to hang out, she had gotten even more out-going. Less stuttering, and more flirting, actual flirting, not admiring from afar, with Naruto.

Hinata came back and smiled at Tenten. "Hey… T-Tenten? Is… is it okay if I just hang out with you today and spend the night so I won't have to go at seven?" Hinata asked. "I mean, I don't w-want to invite myself, but… I… I need to talk to you."

Tenten cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, you can hang out with me… What are we going to talk about?"

"I'll… I'll tell you when we go."

Hinata got all packed and the two headed out for Tenten's house.

"Tenten-chan…" sad Hinata uncertainly. "I n-need to tell you about something really important. It's about your s-surname." Tenten hung her head.

"Yeah… I know… but I'm not getting married into a clan. I refuse."

"T-Tenten…" said Hinata. "I don't think you know everything. M-my mother… was married into the Hyuuga clan. She didn't have a surname either. She died when she gave b-birth to Hanabi… T-Tenten-chan, she was not allowed out of the house. She was treated horribly because she wasn't apart of the clan…"

"That won't happen to me." Said Tenten, shaking her head. "They'd have to take me kicking and screaming. And possibly shoving my kunai up their--"

"Tenten!" laughed Hinata. The two girls passed by the market. Shino and Kiba were standing in front of a window, looking at the shop displays. Shino wasn't as interested in the display as Kiba and Akamaru were, the shop's name being: 'Fur and Fun.'

Shino turned to Hinata and Tenten. Kiba turned around and greeted the two enthusiastically.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" said Kiba happily as Akamaru, a full grown dog, glomped Hinata. Hinata squealed and laughed as Akamaru licked her face.

Kiba scolded Akamaru. Hinata smiled.

"H-hi, Kiba-kun. H-how are you?" Kiba smiled sheepishly as scratched the back of his head.

"I'm okay. How 'bout you, Hinata-chan?" They were both looking nervous around each other. It would have been funny if it weren't quite so pathetic. Hinata's face was bright red, as was Kiba's. Tenten decided to tease them.

"Hey, you guys match! Your faces are the exact same color of red!" Tenten smiled at the effect. Their faces turned even worse. Shino stifled a snigger. Kiba glared at him and Hinata had lost the ability to speak and/or make eye contact. Kiba cleared his throat with much trouble.

"H-Hinata, can I please… t-talk to you? Alone?" His face was so incredibly red that Tenten almost felt sorry for him. Hinata was dying there, and she knew it. Hinata nodded and Kiba took her inside the store to talk to her. Shino was looking at Kiba with a small smirk on his face. Tenten was holding back fits of laughter. When the two were inside the store, Tenten shook her head and laughed.

Tenten breathed and looked at Shino. "Hey, Shino-san. How are you today?" she smiled.

Shino didn't answer. He only nodded in response. Tenten wasn't surprised. She hadn't ever really heard the boy talk. She didn't mind. She looked into the store and watched Kiba and Hinata.

Kiba apprehensively looked at Hinata, who was waiting for him to say something, anything. He started.

"H-Hinata-chan, I… I… w-want you to know…"

_Why is Kiba-kun stuttering_? thought Hinata. He was sounding like her!

"You are… very… I-I really… l-like…" and at that point, Kiba's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the floor in a fit of nervousness. Akamaru barked at Kiba, saying, "You twit!" The store owner hurried over to Kiba.

"Kiba-san?" asked the woman. "Oh, no! My favorite customer!" Hinata was bewildered. What had happened? Poor Kiba-kun!

The store owner, Kauri looked at Hinata. "Do you know what happened?" she asked as she took Kiba's pulse. Hinata shook her head. Shino and Tenten walked in to check on Kiba.

"Don't worry, he's just unconscious." said Kauri-san, picking her customer up with strength that such a thin woman shouldn't have possessed. Shino took Kiba and wound up with him on his back. Hinata and Tenten accompanied him to bring Kiba back to his house. Akamaru was ashamed of his master. What a fool he could be at times.

"I d-don't know what happened!" Hinata said sheepishly. "He was telling me something, and stuttering r-really bad, and he just passed out!" Hinata told Kiba's mother. The woman laughed.

"My poor son. Just dump him on the floor, Shino-kun!" Shino did so. Kiba was out.

"Is… is he going to be okay?" asked Hinata. Tenten was trying so hard not to laugh that she was about to cry.

"I'll c-come visit him tomorrow, if that's okay…" said Hinata to Kiba's mom. Kiba's mother nodded. Shino was going to stay at the house with Kiba and Hinata and Tenten continued the trek to Tenten's house.

"Oh my gosh, Hinata!" said Tenten "What did you do to make him pass out like that?"

Hinata shook her head. "I d-didn't do anything! He was saying that he wanted me to know that he liked something and then he passed out…"

Tenten shook her head. "You two are so cute, Hinata-chan! I never knew that Kiba could be so squeamish!"

The girls chatted for a while. Hinata smiled.

"You know what, Tenten-chan?" she said. "You seem happier." A smile adorned both of the girls' faces.

**Author's Note:**

Well, I know what you're thinking! Tenten's moving on quickly. The reason is because she can't dwell on her mom's death for too long. She has too many problems coming up (considering the fact that a clan wants her already!). Also, she isn't fully happy, yet. The reason she's having the sleep-over is because she'd trying to get back to the whole jest-of-life.

So there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Read and Review! Ja ne!


	3. Different and strange

Oi! Well, here's another fic from Mai-chan. I think I'm high off crack. Crack pairings, that is!

**Disclaimer:** Do I _look_ like I own Naruto? I didn't think so.

-------------

**Shattered: Chapter 3**

**By: Maiyuko-chan**

The sleepover went as expected. Of course, Tenten had to tell Ino and Sakura about the clans and the possibility that she could be legally taken in and married off… andthe reaction was explosive.

"How dare they!" cried an fuming pink-haired kunoichi, as her alter ego threw an even bigger bitch fit.

Ino stood up too suddenly and a lamp toppled over. Hinata was getting out of the line of fire as quickly as possible. Tenten grimaced. She hoped that lamp was okay…

"If they dare, they'll come!" cried the blond girl, clenching a fist. The rest of the night, Sakura and Ino plotted to murder the suitor. And the whole entire Kougu clan.

The next morning, Ino had to leave early, because it was a Monday and she had look after the flower store, and then go to train with Shikamaru and Chouji. Sakura went off to stalk Sasuke. Just kidding. She went to go meet Naruto at the ramen stand and listen to the 'genius' idea that he claimed to have. ((See, Shinju-chan! I _can_ spell 'genius' right!))

Tenten and Hinata decided to go visit Kiba and make sure he was okay. They walked through the town and finally got to his house. Hinata raised her hand and knocked on the door carefully.

Kiba's mother opened the door. "Oh, hey, Hinata! Here to see Kiba?" she asked. Hinata nodded and the woman let the two girls in.

Kiba was sitting at the table eating cereal. He looked at Hinata and Tenten, who was giggling at Kiba's red face. It seemed that everyone but Hinata knew that Kiba was in love with her a trying to ask her out…

He looked at Hinata and almost chocked on his cereal. Hana laughed from the other room.

"Oh! Hey, Hinata-chan!" he said cheerily. Tenten smiled.

"What, Kiba, I'm not cool enough to say 'hi' to?" she asked teasingly. He jerked and looked at her as if he hadn't noticed she had been there in the first place.

"Oh! Hey, Tenten."

"Not as much enthusiasm as Hinata got, eh?" sighed Tenten. "I guess I'm just not special enough." Both Hinata and Kiba understood what Tenten had meant and blushed deeply. "Well, I have to go, Hinata-chan. I'll leave you two alone." She took deep pleasure in watching the two's faces get even worse, although Tenten had not said that remark in a suggestive way.

"Bye, Inuzuka-san!" said Tenten as she left. When outside, she snickered to herself. She was so evil.

The next few days went as usual, enjoying her days off from training. Visits from Lee and Gai-sensei were nice, despite the fact that almost every time they were there, Lee and Gai would fall into each other and sob.

How manly.

On Thursday, Tenten ran to the hokage's office, unable to stand the wait. She burst in through the door of Tsunade's office, a couple of ANBU eyeing her warily.

"Tsunade-sama…" said Tenten. "Tell me you have some good news for me!" Tsunade grabbed her ears, the noise! Damned hangovers.

"Tenten…" said Tsunade. "I'm afraid that there's no way out of this." Tenten's face fell. "There are already two clans that have made claims for you. One id the Kougu clan and the other is a clan from the Falls called the Nakashima clan."

Tenten held her head. "The… Kougu and… Nakashima…"

"Tenten, there's no way out of this… but!" Tenten looked up with hope. "We can probably get you married into a clan in Konoha… where your friends are." Tenten nodded her head listlessly.

"Yeah… yeah, I th-think I'd like that…" she said. She stood up. "Is… is that all?" Tsunade nodded. Tenten stood up. "I'm going to go home for awhile…" _Enjoy my freedom before I become a breeding tool._ She added mentally.

She walked out the door, lost in her thoughts. She didn't realized that someone was around her until she collided with him. She fell to the floor on her behind.

"Oh, miss, I'm so sorry!" said a young man with long, sandy blond hair that was tied back in a long braid. "I'm so clumsy! Let me help you up!"

Tenten took his hand and he helped her up.

"I'm sorry!" she said with a smile. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I've been… thinking about alot." The boy nodded.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "It's been a rough week for me as well. Hey, you live here, in Konoha, right?" he asked, scratching the back of his head, closing his hazel eyes for a moment.

"Yeah, I live here." Tenten said, noticing his forehead protector that indicated he was from the Village Hidden in the Falls.

"Can you point me to your Kage's office? I'm kind of lost…" he admitted sheepishly.

"Sure!" said Tenten cheerfully, being nice to this guest, although she didn't feel like being nice. She had to get married! No! She detested even the word 'marriage'.

She stopped at the door of Tsunade's office.

"Here it is. By the way, I didn't catch your name. What is it?" she asked politely.

"I'm Yasashiku. But people call me Shiku, my name is much too long. What is yours?" he asked.

"I'm Tenten. Well, I have to get going, Yasashiku-san. I might see you around!" She left before she could see the shock written on Shiku's face.

--------------

"That's so weird! She's my future wife?" asked Shiku.

"_May_ be your future wife…" corrected Tsunade, studying the boy that was at her desk. Nakashima Yasashiku. Long name. She would have to write it down.

"That's pretty crazy!" he said cheerfully, scratching the back of his head. The boy was tall, nineteen years old. He had very long blond hair that was braided, and went down to his waist. Almost worse than Neji. (Almost.) He was wearing white robes, and a light red obi around his waist. Surely the traditional clothing of the Nakashima clan. His forehead protector was that of the Hidden Falls.

And, Tsunade had to admit, he was kind of cute. Unfortunately, he was also a clueless freak. She would be damned if she let Tenten marry this boy. We was just too… well… spacey… not all there…

"Well, she's pretty, but I don't think the married life is for me. But I'll do whatever's best for my clan. Besides… my mom said I had to." he said as he played with a small glass fan that Tsunade kept on her desk. Her eye twitched. That was a gift…

It was just a trinket, but the boy was just too fascinated by it. It slipped out of his fingers and broke in half. Tsunade's eye twitched again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Hokage-sama!" cried Shiku. He went down on the ground and picked it up. "Maybe if we glue it together it'll be just as new…"

"Don't worry about it…" said Tsunade through gritted teeth. She smiled as best she could, and it looked creepy. "Just… get out and… do…. whatever…" Shiku went out of her office.

"Oh, by the way, Miss Tsunade, I'm to stay here for a month!" he added as he closed her door. Tsunade's forehead hit her desk. What a long month this would be…

There was another knock on the door. "Just come in!" she snapped angrily. The door opened and another boy came in.

"I thought that a Kage would have much better manners," said the boy in an uptight voice. "I am Kougu Naoto." Tsunade nodded for the boy to sit down, and she studied him.

He had brown hair, and black eyes. He was slightly shorter than Shiku, but taller than Tenten. He was decent looking, and from what she knew of him, his family was skilled in controlling water. He was seventeen, the same age as Tenten. He sounded a little snobbish.

He spoke of marrying Tenten a bit. He was very annoying… Tsunade couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, Kouju-san, there are already other clans that want Tenten as well… so you may not have a chance." She enjoyed the look on his face very much. He nodded, and they said farewell.

Tsunade had decided to find a clan in Konoha for Tenten. These kids were freaks.

She shuffled through her papers, looking at all of the names of clans.

Hyuuga? Possibly, maybe not. Tenten would be 'inferior' to the rest of them.

Inuzuka? That Inuzuka heir was already in love with Hinata.

Then… Aburame?

--------------

Shino had no reaction when his father told him that he was to try to marry Tenten. He merely nodded and walked off to train, although his mind was swimming.

He really didn't know the girl very well, but he had to admit that she was a good fighter, even if Temari had wasted her in the chuunin exams.

He hadn't been planning on telling Kiba, but Hinata had already known, (on account of the fact that she had asked Tsunade, worried about Tenten's welfare) and relayed the message to Ino, Sakura, and Kiba, who were all waiting for him at the training grounds.

Sasuke and Naruto had been dragged along as well. When Shino got there, they were all staring at him. He said the most intelligent thing to say at the moment.

"…What?"

And then, the uproar.

"What do you _mean_, _what_!" said Ino, as Sakura bonked her on the head for being so tactless. Kiba got Shino in a disturbing headlock and ruffled his hair. "You dog!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto yelled something that no one could understand. (as usual.) Hinata stood next to Shino quietly. Sakura was the one to quiet everyone.

"Quiet, everyone!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her. "You guys…" she said shaking her head. "You're forgetting one thing. The… wedding plans! The bachlorette party! The baby showers!" she cried, stars in her eyes. Ino shrieked girlishly.

"You're right!" she cried happily. Hinata looked up at Shino apologetlically.

"Shino-kun… I'm sorry… but they had to know…" she said quietly. Shino nodded.

"I understand. They were worried about her welfare, as were you." he said. He couldn't get mad at Hinata, though he really didn't want this attention. He spoke to everyone else. "Also; There are other people wanting to marry Tenten-san. I may not be the one she marries, nor do I want to be." Everyone looked at him. Sakura and Ino seemed slightly heartbroken.

"Why don't you want to marry her?" asked Naruto. "She's pretty. And a good fighter." Kiba nodded. He kept staring at Hinata, then looking away when her eyes fell on him.

"You'll like her, eventually, whether you like it or not!" said Sakura, determined. Ino sweatdropped. She loved her big-foreheaded friend, but, sometimes…

Shino listened to the group's suggestions and conversations. Like Shikamaru-san would say…

How troublesome.

--------------

Tenten stared at Tsunade.

And stared.

And stared.

"His parents agreed to it." said Tsunade, not in the least fazed by Tenten's shock.

"But…" Tenten started. "But… I… I hate… bugs!" she cried. Tsuanade smiled.

"That isn't a very good excuse…"

"But they're gross!" she shrieked. Not… the Aburame clan. _Anyone_ but them. Anyone! She had to come up with some kind of excuse… something…

"Tenten…" said Tsunade. "They are the only clan that is able to take you in. In Konoha, that is. Do you really want to live in the mist or the Falls?" she asked.

Tenten shook her head. "No, but I really don't want to have to constantly worry about keeping bug spray around…"

Tsunade shook her head. "I'm sorry, Tenten, but I don't think they'll appreciate that when you live with them…" Tenten did a double take.

"_What_! Live with them!" Tsunade grimaced. She had forgotten. The Aburame clan's marriage tradition was to have the girl marrying into the family to stay with them for a while, to get aquanted with the family… Assuming that Tenten actually married him. Still, she was to stay with Shino's family for a while, just in case. The plans were still vauge.

Tsunade explained this to Tenten. Tenten stayed quiet. She went home and layed down on her bed.

She took her phone and called Hinata.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Neji?" Tenten choked.

"What's wrong?" said Neji. It was more of a statement than a question.

"C-can I talk to Hinata?"

"No. What's wrong." He said in monotone.

"A-Aburame!" she cried. Neji couldn't understand the rest. All he picked up was, 'Aburame… Tsunade… suitors… clans', and uncontrolable sobbing.

He decided to hand the phone to Hinata.

"Hello?" a soft voice came on the phone. She heard Tenten's voice and sobbing. She hung up the phone.

"Neji, I have to go to Tenten's house. W-will you tell father for me?"

"Tell me what?" said Hiashi. Hinata looked around in surprise.

"F-father! I… I have to go to Tenten-chan's house."

"No." Hinata felt an uncharacteristic surge of anger.

"Wh-why not?" she asked politely.

"You have to train."

"Training is over, Father… th-this is an e-emergency…"

Hiashi looked at her skeptically.

"What is it?" he asked. Hinata thought. Her father wouldn't care if Tenten was having problems… She decided to take Ino's advice.

_You are a woman, Hinata-chan. You have the perfect excuse to be a total bitch any time you want. It's called PMSing. Use it in emergencies._

"Father!" said Hinata, frustrated. Hiashi looked surprised. "It's an _emergency_! Ever heard of the phrase 'girl problems'! This falls into that category." She finished, and Hiashi looked shocked. He smiled.

_Just like a Hyuuga should be._

Hinata left and headed for Tenten's house.

Tenten heard a knock on her door and she opened it, and Hinata was met with a teary face. She walked in and Tenten sat at the table.

"Tenten-chan, wh-what were you trying to say on the phone?" she asked softly as she started to make some tea for herself and her crying friend. "Is… is it about Sh-Shino-kun?" she asked.

Tenten burst out in a new fit of sobbing. "Uh-huh…" she managed. "I don't w-want to get married!" she wailed. Hinata Let the tea seep and sat down beside Tenten.

"T-Tenten-chan… Shino-kun isn't that bad… I mean…" she thought for a moment. "He… he has a nice family… they're quiet, but nice… and it's better than h-having to leave us to go to the F-Falls or somewhere f-far away…"

Tenten nodded reluctantly.

"Y-yeah, I g-guess…"

"T-Tenten-chan, there are other suitors, aren't there?"

Tenten nodded and sniffed. "The Kougu and Nakashima clans…"

"Do you… know how they're going to d-decide who gets you?" asked Hinata curiously, getting up to get the tea in cups to drink. Tenten looked up, slightly calmer.

"I didn't think of that…" she said. "I dunno. Maybe they play Rock, Paper, Scissors or something." Hinata laughed a little at the thought of Shino conquering all because of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

Suddenly, a door slammed open, and there stood a very happy-looking Sakura and Ino.

--------------

Alright! The end of chapter three! In case you haven't noticed, I've changed the name of this fic… Hope you like it. Thanks for all of the support so far, especially for such a weird pairing. (you all know that I have a fetish for crack pairings.).

Well, I have a little gift for all of you. A bonus scene! Yes! Between Kiba and Hinata, when Tenten left them earlier in the chapter. I'll add in some of the scene in case you don't remember.

**Bonus scene: Hinata and Kiba**

"Oh! Hey, Tenten."

"Not as much enthusiasm as Hinata got, eh?" sighed Tenten. "I guess I'm just not special enough." Both Hinata and Kiba understood what Tenten had meant and blushed deeply. "Well, I have to go, Hinata-chan. I'll leave you two alone." She took deep pleasure in watching the two's faces get even worse, although Tenten had not said that remark in a suggestive way.

"Bye, Inuzuka-san!" said Tenten as she left. When outside, she snickered to herself. She was so evil.

Inside, Hinata looked at Kiba.

"A-are you okay, K-Kiba-kun?" asked Hinata, sitting down beside Kiba at the table.

"Yeah, Hiinata-chan, I'm alright…" he said, looking at her instead of eating his cereal. "I just… umm…" His head was arguing with itself.

_**Just do it, you pansy! Ask her out!**_

_But… what if she doesn't like me?_

_**Who cares? Just do it, God dammit!**_

_No! Beautiful, poor, Hinata-chan deserves better than me! Oh no! What will I do!_

_**You're so whipped.**_

"Hinata-chan, I… I…" he heard Hana laugh from another room. He felt so dizzy… black… darkness...

He passed right out again.

**Author's note:**

Heh, poor Kiba! He must despise me, now. Oh, well. Don't worry, Kiba-baka, you'll find some way to express your feelings.

Well, hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought! Questions, comments, constuctive critisms, flames? Anything! Especially suggestions! Suggestions and ideas are always nice and inspiring!

Ja ne! Love you guys!


	4. Back on track

**Author's note:**

Ahh! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! It's been really busy lately… Homework and school interfere too much, ne? Oh well. Here's your next chapter of Losing Control!

**Disclaimer:** Do I _look_ like I own Naruto? I didn't think so.

--------------

**Losing Control: Chapter 4**

**By: Maiyuko-chan**

--------------

Tenten stood at the door of the Aburame quarters, slightly intimidated. It was slightly bigger than normal houses, but, of course, a whole clan lived here, so that was necessary. A door opened and a woman stood at the door, looking down at her,

"You're Tenten-san, correct?" she asked in a low voice. Tenten nodded and the woman let Tenten inside, telling her to keep her things with her until they got to her room.

The woman had black, straight hair and dark eyes. Tenten tried pathetically to make small talk, but she had given up after awhile. The woman was married into the clan to one of Shino's distant relatives. Tenten looked around the house. It was… very clean. It was almost unnerving.

The carpet was a dull color of gray, and the walls were very white. There were no pictures or anything on the walls, only a coat rack. The woman, named Komastu, led her into a small room to stay in.

"Tenten-san, I hope you enjoy your stay here." said Komastu quietly, and left. Tenten sighed and sat on the bed, her bag beside her.

The bed was already made, with gray sheets, and there was a small window seeing out into a garden. Tenten really didn't care. She loved Tsunade to death, but this was just evil of her. She had thought she had seen a bug on the floor already! (Although it was only a small string of black thread that had been rolled up into a little ball.)

The house seemed quiet right now. Was anyone even home? She opened the door and walked through the halls meekly, looking to see if anyone was around. She was almost afraid to make any noise, it was so quiet. She looked in the kitchen and saw a few girls there speaking quietly of their day.

"Hello?" she asked quietly, earning the attention of all three women. They all had black hair and dark eyes.

"Hello." one of them greeted silently. The others nodded. "I am Aburame Miura. I have not seen you before." she stated blandly.

"Oh… umm… I'm Tenten." answered said girl. "Umm… I don't really know my way around and where everyone is." she said, hoping that the girl didn't think she was completely idiotic.

"Not many people are here right now." said another girl. "They will be here during dinner. That will be at six. Are you the girl that may be married to my cousin?" she asked. Tenten nodded.

"I am Miharu, and these are my sisters, Hamano and Miura." Tenten nodded and smiled at them. None of them smiled back.

Tenten could already tell that this was going to be rough.

--------------

Shino sighed silently as Kiba and Hinata walked on either side of him. It was annoying, with Kiba so in love with Hinata and Hinata so clueless. He could feel the tension. Kiba wasn't talking to Hinata, more like stammering and somewhat avoiding her, and Hinata was afraid that she had done something wrong to make him angry.

He sighed. There was no way he was going to try to help Kiba. The last time Kiba had asked him for help, Shino had simply said to just tell her his feelings. Apparently, that just didn't work.

"Okay, guys, come back tomorrow at the same time, we have a D-rank mission, so don't be late!" called Kuranai, packing up her things to go home. The group of three walked toward Hinata's house first. Over the years, they had gotten into the habit of walking home together, making sure to see Hinata home first. It was a sort of unwritten agreement that they first walk Hinata home, then Shino and Kiba continue to Kiba's house, and then Shino go on to his house.

The trip was unusually silent, and, surprisingly, Hinata spoke up first.

"Umm… Shino-kun… I heard that T-Tenten-chan would be at your house for awhile…" Shino stopped abruptly. He hadn't heard this.

"Who told you that?" asked Shino flatly, when he started walking again.

"Tsunade-sama told Sakura-chan."

Shino walked on in silence. He really didn't care. He would do whatever his clan thought was best. He adjusted his sunglasses and nodded in goodbye when Hinata went inside the Hyuuga complex.

Kiba sighed.

"This sucks." he said blatantly, yawning.

"She thinks that you are angry at her." said Shino.

"I'm not, though!" protested Kiba, Akamaru whining. "I just don't know what to say!"

"Hn." was all that Shino said, somewhat reminded of a book he had once read, called Romeo and Juliet. In the beginning of the book, one of the main characters, Romeo, was acting just like Kiba. Irritating and love-sick. Shino decided that he didn't like his friend when he was like this. It just wasn't like Kiba.

Kiba went inside his home and waved goodbye to Shino and he continued the uneventful walk to his house.

--------------

Tenten sighed and looked at her new home. She had left the kitchen and gone off to wander. This place, she had decided, was just way to clean. She needed to get out of here, because it was starting to give her a freaking' headache. She stood there in a hallway and sighed. There was no one around that she could see, so she was surprised when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She twirled around and saw Miura.

"Oh! H-hey, Miura-san." said Tenten, trying not to let on that Miura scared the crap out of her. These people were so quiet, it was scary. Miura nodded in response.

"It is almost time to eat. Everyone will be here, then you can meet them." she said silently. Tenten almost envied her voice. It was… really pretty. Like she'd have a really good singing voice. Miura started to walk away.

"Oh, Tenten-san… I'm… sorry about my sisters." she said, turning around. "They were somewhat rude, while you were trying to be polite. I apologize." Tenten smiled.

"It's alright." she said. "I look kind of weird, anyway." Tenten hadn't meant for that sentence to sound like that. She had meant to say that she looked a little different from everyone else here, but she didn't mind when she saw Miura let out a silent laugh. Said girl led her to the dining room.

"It's quite early right now," said Miura. "Everyone should be here in about half an hour." Tenten nodded and watched Miura set the table.

"Would you like me to help you, Miura-san?" asked Tenten holding out her hand to take some plates. Miura only nodded and gave Tenten half of the plates she had, and some silverware. The two girls started to set the table, and they had the job done in about five minutes.

"Miura-san, may I ask you something?" said Tenten as the two sat down at the table together.

"Yes." said Miura mildly.

"How are you related to Shino-san?" Miura looked at Tenten.

"We are cousins. Our fathers are bothers."

"Oh." said Tenten. Intelligent.

A few people walked into the room. They were all dressed in heavy coats (that looked a lot like Shino's) and sunglasses (like… um… Shino's.). They all looked at her and that's about all the acknowledgement she got. She smiled and then looked down. She was already beginning to feel awkward… At that point, a few children walked in, and startled her with their silence. She had assumed that they would at least be noisy; they were _kids_. She figured that she shouldn't have been surprised.

A small child sat on Miura lap and snuggled with her, murmuring, "I love you, cousin…" Miura smiled lovingly and stroked the boy's hair.

Tenten smiled. That was a cute little scene. She discovered that it wasn't rare for one of the children to do this. They were very loving and they often strived for attention from the older ones, even if they weren't loud at all. Some of the kids looked at Tenten strangely and walked past her to go to a different table.

Shino walked in through the door and looked at her. If he was surprised at her being here, he sure didn't show it. He quickly looked away from her as someone who looked almost exactly like him (his father, Tenten was guessing) said something to him in his ear. Shino nodded and walked toward where Tenten was sitting. Tenten's face flushed slightly, and then she understood why Hinata always used to wear that over-size jacket of hers.

She wanted to hide her insecurities.

Shino sat next to her, with Miura on her other side.

"Tenten-san." acknowledged Shino.

"Shino-san." said Tenten in response. As soon as everyone in the room settled down, dinner was served. Vegetables and neat. A very ordinary meal. There were also mashed potatoes in there somewhere at one point, but the author stole them, because she happened to be hungry and potatoes are her favorite. Ahem.

It was… quiet. As always. Tenten avoided looking at Shino. Some people were speaking silently to each other. Tenten looked at Miura, hoping for some kind of female moral support.

None. Tenten sighed and ate the rest of her meal. Not much happened at the dinner table. There was one incident where one of the kids started screaming and setting kikai bugs on the other, but that seemed like a normal occurrence.

Later that night, Tenten discovered a wonderful room. It was a bath house located outside. Fortunately, when she went out there with her clothes, no one was there. There was shampoo and conditioner and towels, body wash… How wonderful!

That night, Tenten soaked in the bath house and forgot about everything that had happened that day.

--------------

Shino walked into the Yamanaka's shop, having supposed to meet Kiba there. Ino was talking to the boy, trying to give him advice about asking out a girl.

"… and then you should give her flowers!" she was saying when he walked in the door. "Oh, hey, Shino-san!"

Shino nodded.

"Hey, Shino!" said Kiba. Shino, once again, nodded in response.

"So how's it going with Tenten, Shino?" asked Ino, interested. She had always been one for gossip.

"Nothing has been going on."

"Aw, that's too bad." said Ino in mock disappointment.

Kiba smirked. "Come on, Shino, you know you want her." Shino looked at Kiba. Ino giggled slightly.

"Aw, come on," put in Ino lightheartedly. "She is pretty cute."

"…" was all Shino could say. What were these two… getting at?

"You know, Shino, if you're having so much trouble with this whole engagement thing, then why don't you try to think of her in a sexy way?"

Wait…

"Oh, Kiba, don't be so crude!" scolded Ino, despite the fact that she was giggling uncontrollably now. Shino looked away. These two were hopeless.

"So, Kiba, what are you going to do for Hinata-chan?" asked Ino cheerfully, leaning over the counter. Kiba looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm not sure." he said helplessly. He set his head on the counter. Shino pulled up a chair and watched the two brainstorm. Ino lit up.

"I know!" she said happily. "You can write her a love letter! That way you won't stammer uncontrollably and pass out." The blond kunoichi smiled smugly. "I'm such a genius. Just be sure to let me see it before you give it to her. Knowing you, you'd probably have a whole bunch of grammar mistakes."

"Would not!" protested the dog-user. Shino nodded.

"I don't believe we've ever seen you write." he said.

"Well, I have great grammar!" said Kiba proudly.

"Whatever you say, Kiba-kun." said Ino, setting a misplaced flower back into it's vase. Shino got up to leave.

"Is this all you wanted me to come for?" he asked blandly. How troublesome. It was even worse that he was beginning to sound like that lazy-ass Shikamaru…

"…" Ino started. Kiba didn't hesitate.

"Yup, that's about it!" he said, ignoring the obvious irritation of Shino. Shino waved them goodbye and left to wander about the village. Kiba suddenly ran out behind them.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that the hokage wants to see you at noon! Tsunade-sama told me when she saw me on the way here." Akamaru barked happily. "Good boy Akamaru." said Kiba, petting his dog in praise.

"I'll bet he was the one who reminded you!" called Ino out the door. Shino snickered and left.

--------------

Tenten woke up late. She was glad, because no one really seemed to care around here, but she really didn't like it. She stretched and yawned and undressed. She put a dark maroon Chinese-style shirt on, with dark blue pants. She brushed her hair into the usual buns and fastened her forehead protector. She was going to train with her team today, so she strapped on her shuriken holster and her kunai pouch to her thigh. In the pouch, she set her weapon scrolls.

Morning routine.

She yawned silently and opened the door to go out of her room, when she saw a very tall and scary looking version of Shino standing in front of her door about to knock. She shrieked and fell backwards. The man held out his hand to help her up.

"I'm sorry…" said Tenten. "You just startled me."

"I see you are already awake." said the taller version of Shino.

"Yes! I, uh, I meant to be up earlier, I'm so sorry..." said Tenten, trying not to ramble. Not that it helped.

"I see." he said, a hint of amusement in his voice. Tenten smiled nervously.

"I have to go and train with my team today… I've had two weeks off… Umm, bye!" Tenten ran off. Shino's dad snickered slightly.

Tenten ran to her team's training grounds, unable to wait to get there. She was ready to train, do five hundred laps around Konoha, anything! Well… maybe not that… but in other words, she was ready to start training again!

Lee and Neji saw her, and Lee cried out happily.

"My sweet Tenten! You're back from the Wintry Depths of Death and back into the Springtime of Youth!" he hugged her and she hugged back happily. She was happy to see her team again.

"Hey, Tenten." was the most excitement that she got out of the Hyuuga prodigy. She happily greeted Neji as well.

Suddenly, she felt some hands cover her eyes. "Guess who?" said the voice of a pink-haired kunoichi.

"Hmm…" said Tenten. "I don't know? Sasuke?" a scoff came from her left, where she figured Sasuke was standing.

"I know Sasuke sounds girly, but really, Tenten." A very insulted shinobi ignored a laughing Naruto.

"I know!" said Tenten with mock excitement. "It's Sakura!" Sakura uncovered Tenten's eyes and laughed.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Lee.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei is always late, so we decided to have a sparring match with you guys until your sensei came!" said an exited Naruto.

"Dobe, you have to ask them if they want to spar first." said an annoyed Sasuke.

"Hey, Tenten, do you know if Ino is training too? I mean, we can ask her team if she wants to come and spar with us…" Tenten raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Ino's team isn't training today. She has to look after the flower shop today… Why do you want to know?" Sakura smiled widely.

"Hey, does Naruto have a crush on Ino?" she asked. Naruto blushed fiercely and shook his head. Tenten and Sakura hugged each other and started to sing.

"Ino and Naruto sittin' in a tree-- K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage…" Sasuke started chuckling at the dope and Neji smirked. Lee joined in and laughed about the power of youth.

"Okay, you guys, you can stop, now…" said a voice from up in a tree. The whole group looked up and saw Kakashi-sensei. Sakura and Narrator's jaws dropped.

"How did you find us here?"

"Simple." said Kakashi, his one visible eye curving upward. "I followed you the whole time."

"What?" asked Sakura. "You mean…"

"Oh, I was late." said Kakashi cheerily. "I could here you singing. You really are too loud to be ninja."

"Great!" said Naruto. "Let's go and train! The day's-a-wasting'!"

"Aw, Naruto, you just don't want to hear me and Sakura tease you!" said Tenten. Team seven waved and raced back to their training grounds.

Gai-sensei suddenly appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Hello, my youthful charges!" he exclaimed. "Tenten! The youthful blossom of Team Gai is back!" he cried. hugging Tenten happily. "It's a call to celebrate! Tenten, a hundred laps around the training grounds!"

Tenten sighed. This was what Gai apparently thought of a 'celebration'. She started to run as Lee cheered her on.

"Go, Tenten, you can do it! The flames of youth will help you!"

Neji rolled his eyes and began to do stealth exercises.

--------------

Shino stood in front of Sundae's door and knocked. He heard a "come in!" and he entered. He saw two other men standing in front of Sundae's desk. He stood in front of the desk as well. Tsunade smiled at him and then looked at all of the suitors.

"Hello, kids!" she said happily. "As you already know, you are all suitors for Tenten. Aburame Shino of Konoha, Nakashima Yasashiku, or Shiku, of the Falls," she quickly added, "And Kougu Naoto of the Stone."

The three nodded.

"But that is the problem. There are three of you. Therefore, I've decided that she will make the decision, but remember, my judgment will not be ignored. You will each take her out and get to know her. She will report to me afterwards how it went. Naoto-san, you will take her out first." The Kougu smirked.

"The next day, Shiku will take her out. Then you, Shino." said Tsunade. "Also, you'll need to sign these release forms. Just kidding." she said, looking at the horrified looks on Shiku's and Naoto's faces. "Naoto, you will pick Tenten up after her training."

"Of course…" drawled the black-haired boy, "I will do so. Where shall she be, then?"

"She is apart of Team Gai. She'll be at Training grounds G-14. Be sure not to be late!"

"Never." said the boy haughtily. Tsunade didn't like him, and it seemed obvious to Shino. The blond haired boy, Shiku, had picked up a porcelain trinket of a doll and started to mess around with it, humming. Naoto left to go pick up Tenten, and it suddenly got very quiet. Shino watched Tsunade's reaction as Shiku nearly dropped the doll. He set it down quietly and Tsunade sighed in relief. She had been convinced that the kid would break it.

"Oh, sorry, Tsunade-sama. I guess I spaced off. I tend to do that a lot. My friend said that my mind was in the gutter, but I looked and it wasn't there. Just kidding."

"Oh. I took you seriously for a moment, there." said Tsunade dryly.

Shino studied the young man. He looked nice enough; maybe Tsunade would pick him and Shino wouldn't have to be troubled with marriage.

--------------

Tenten wiped some sweat off of her forehead. Sparring with Lee was hard. Lee had offered to help her in training to get fast. Currently, she couldn't see where he was. And he hadn't even taken off his weights! He was getting good. Some said that he could even rival Gai, but that wasn't important right now.

She brandished a kunai in her hand, her knees were bent and she was looking around for Lee. Neji was sitting down, taking a break and watching his comrades spar.

Tenten suddenly saw a flash of green and she ran toward it. She instinctively threw her kunai behind her once she reached the point where she saw him, earning a satisfying, "Hey!"

Tenten had scratched Lee on the arm.

"Geez, Lee, sometimes I don't think I even hold a candle to you or Neji!"

"You still got me!"

"I know, but it isn't that bad." Tenten ran over to Lee and looked at the scratch on his arm. "Sorry, Lee-kun…"

"It's alright, Tenten-chan! It is apart of hard work! And youth!"

Tenten laughed at her friend's optimistic attitude and started picking up her weapons.

"It's almost time to go, you guys. Let's pack up, before Gai-sensei gets back and makes me run more laps." Gai-sensei had gone to see Jiraiya about some business. Tenten and Neji had had a brief conversation about that, wondering if Gai-sensei was a pervert, like Kakashi. They decided that some things should just be left undiscovered.

"Who here is named Tenten?" a voice said. Tenten whirled around and saw a boy with dark hair and eyes.

"Umm… That'd be me!" she said, taking her bag on her shoulder. The boy walked up close to her and looked her over.

"You're sweaty and dirty. Why is _that_?" he said in an accusing tone. Tenten's face flushed.

"Hey! I train! Unlike some people who aren't shinobi!" she said defensively, noticing the lack of forehead protector on the boy's forehead.

"I train," said the boy haughtily. "I just don't train with others, such as yourself. I have a private trainer." Tenten narrowed her eyes. Who did this guy think he was?

"Any private trainer would never be as good as Gai-sensei!" cried Lee. "Tenten-chan, Neji-kun and I have the best training ever!" he cried enthusiastically. The black-haired boy only rolled his eyes. Tenten and Neji were irked at his behavior. Who was _he_ to roll his eyes at their teammate? Neji stepped forward.

"If you have no business here, then I suggest you leave." he said angrily.

"I have business here." said the boy. "I am Kougu Naoto. I've come here to pick up Tenten on a… date."

Tenten fell over. "Kougu!"

"Yes." he said, folding his arms. Neji glared at the boy in a protective (brotherly) way. Tenten was like a little sister to him. That way, I don't have to deal with love triangles.

"Fine." said Tenten. "A date?"

"Yes. Your hokage said so." Naoto drawled. Tenten already hated his attitude.

"Let's go then." said Tenten, slinging her bag over one shoulder. "Bye, Neji, bye, Lee! See you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye, my youthful flower!" cried Lee.

"Bye." said Neji indifferently.

Naoto led Tenten into the village. They weren't talking, and Tenten decided that it was time to try to give this boy a chance.

"So… Kougu-san. What do you like to do in your free time?"

"I like to…" Little did Tenten know, that when this boy started talking… there was no way to get him to stop.

--------------

Meanwhile, Sakura was using her brilliant mind to think of ways to hook up her blond teammate and a certain blond kunoichi.

Sakura wasn't sure if Ino liked Naruto or not. There were certain irrelevant hints that could have indicated so, but Ino liked to flirt. Also, Ino certainly didn't flirt with Naruto as much as other boys, so it wasn't easy trying to figure it out. Actually, it seemed that Ino didn't flirt with many people at all lately...

Sakura thought of why that could've been. Perhaps she had matured and grown out of that stage. Or that Ino had settled down and set her eyes on one boy-- hopefully Naruto.

And then the light bulb went off in Sakura's head, Inner Sakura yelling victoriously.

They wouldn't know for sure unless Naruto did something! And Sakura knew exactly what that something would be.

A wonderful, maniacal, mischievous grin spread across Sakura's features.

**Author's note:**

Hey, guys, how's it going? Alright, I finished the chapter! Sorry nothing interesting happened. The next chapter will be much better. I just needed this chapter to set kind of a foundation for better things! Trust me, the next chapter will be great!

Review! You know you want to.


	5. Oh so troublesome

**Author's note:**

I am so sorry for not updating sooner! It's been really busy lately… Homework and school interfere too much, ne? Oh well. Here's your next chapter of Losing Control!

**Disclaimer:** Do I _look_ like I own Naruto? I didn't think so.

--------------

**Losing Control: Chapter 5**

**By: Maiyuko-chan**

--------------

Tenten sighed. This so-called 'date' was horrible. And… she would also have to do this with Shino! Tenten desperately wished that there was a way out. She saw Sakura walking down the street.

"Uhm… hey, Kougu-san, my friend is over there! Would you mind if I go say hi to her?"

"And leave me here? How rude!" objected the boy.

"'Kay, thanks!" Tenten ran over to Sakura, despite Naoto.

Tenten and Sakura hugged, and as they did so, Tenten whispered in her ear.

"Sakura, this date is hell. Save me!"

"Date?" whispered Sakura.

"Tsunade arranged for me to go out on a date with each of the suitors! And this is horrible. I'm about to shove a kunai up his stupid--"

"Shh, Tenten, don't start a war between villages. And remember, there's always Shino…"

Tenten backed away. "Huh?" What did Sakura just say?

"Oh yeah. Shino!" said Sakura, remembering her vow to get the two together in… er… the second chapter, I think?

"What are you talking about…?"

"I've heard that under all of those layers of coats, he's really hot. And under those sunglasses… the most beautiful eyes! I've even heard that he has a fan club."

"…What? A fan club!" Tenten said in shock. Bug boy? Fan club? No.

"Yeah! It may even rival Sasuke's."

"It rivals--"

"Oh, Tenten! We must be getting on with our date!" Tenten looked at Naoto.

"I'm coming!" Sakura waved as Tenten's 'date' pulled her away as Tenten gave Sakura a look that said, 'You are telling me more later!'

And the seeds had been planted! Sakura smirked. People might have thought that Ino's skills in match-making were exceptional, but she would show up her blond friend. The two had made a bet earlier that day, and Sakura was determined to win.

Whoever could hook up the most people won.

Sakura had hooked up a girl named Hikari and a boy named Kentaro earlier that morning, and Ino had hooked up two couples. The people were civilians, not ninja. But that was of no importance! Ino had one couple on Sakura!

Fortunately for Sakura, she knew who had a crush on her blond friend. None other than Uzumaki Naruto!

Now, time to work on that case. Ino would surely be surprised, and she would admit that Sakura was the number one match-maker of Konohagakure!

Sakura smiled and started walking to the ramen stand, where she knew she would find Naruto.

Tenten was trying her best to be open-minded toward this guy. She really was.

"So, Tenten, how do you train?" he asked. The boy had just gotten through telling her that he had a special trainer because he was the heir to his clan, and that was why he wasn't an official shinobi. Tenten gave a weak smile.

"We train in teams of three, and we go on missions. My teammate's names are Neji and Lee. Lee is a Tai-justu master and Neji has a bloodline limit." Tenten sighed. She didn't exactly want to tell him too much. She really didn't like him. He was annoying and snobbish. That, and in the case that a war should start (a ninja always had to think of that) she didn't want him to go off and tell people information about them.

"Oh." he said. He didn't seem very interested in her, either. She supposed that everyone was in this unwillingly. But that didn't mean she should like it.

They were sitting outside under a shade. It was a new, expensive restraunt, and there were tables outside that had big shades over them. Tenten had to give him props, no matter how much she didn't like him; it was a good place to take a date. There had been an elaborate menu, but Tenten had only ordered water.

A boy who looked to be in his early teens came out of the main building with the drinks. He looked bored and he had an apron tied around his waist, a pair of goggles on and a Konoha forehead protector tied in his hair. Yes, you guessed it: Konohamaru was working at this new restraunt.

He looked at the table where Tenten and Naoto were sitting and his face brightened considerably. He walked over to their table happily and greeted Tenten.

"Hey, Tenten, what's going on? What are you doing here?" he asked as he set the drinks down at the table.

Tenten laughed. "That's my question. What are you doing? Do you work here?"

Konohamaru's head went down. "I need extra money. I'm not getting enough on missions. Ever since the war ended, no one has been hiring assassins or escorts."

"Yeah," said Tenten. "Same here. I've been training, though, so when another war starts, we'll kick ass." she joked.

"Konohamaru laughed. "Bye, Tenten-chan. Oh, and… I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Boss about this… Or Moegi…" He scratched the back of his head.

"Sure thing, Konohamaru-kun!" said Tenten. It was so cute how Konohamaru admired Naruto, in her opinion. Konohamaru turned around to leave, and his hand hit Tenten glass of water, causing it to spill all over Naoto's lap.

Naoto stood up abruptly and angrily.

"How dare you!" he yelled at Konohamaru. Tenten could tell that Konohamaru was starting to get angry, but he restrained himself.

"I'm sorry, _sir_, let me clean it up for you." gritted Konohamaru, cleaning up the pieces of glass on the floor.

"You imbecile! Do you _know_ who I am!"

Konohamaru stood up. "No, I don't. But if identity is so important to you, you'd better know who I am before you go off!"

Tenten buried her head in her hands. She knew that if people were to take sides, Konohamaru had the upper hand, being the third's grandson. And Konohamaru knew it, too.

"Obviously not important, you simple _waiter_!" exclaimed Naoto. Konohamaru looked as if he were about to behead this foreigner.

"I'll tell you who _I_ am." said Konohamaru lowly.

_Oh no! Konohamaru is going to beat the shit out of him!_ thought Tenten. People started looking at the two.

"I'm…" started the boy. "I'm your wildest fantasy!" he exclaimed, forming a few hand seals. A poof of smoke formed, and there stood an incredibly sexy (and naked!) woman. Naoto covered his nose, along with a few other men in the restraunt.

"Hey, Mr. Meany! I don't know who you are, but maybe we could get to know each other!" said Konohamaru with a seductive wink.

"Bl-blasphemy!" stuttered Naoto, covering his nose. Tenten giggled. Konohamaru turned back just as his boss stormed out of the main building of the restraunt and grabbed his ear.

"Ow!" cried Konohamaru. The young restraunt owner, Kaoru, stood in front of Konohamaru angrily.

"You!" she yelled angrily, blushing. "Never do that again! I swear, I just opened up this restraunt, and I have a chance of losing it! What if there were someone important here, instead of this loser!" she shrieked, pointing at Naoto. Konohamaru laughed at Naoto's face.

"Come on, Kaoru-san, you know it was just a joke. And besides, he started it!" he stuck his tongue out. "You're just jealous because I have bigger boobs than you--" Kaoru had smacked Konohamaru upside the head with a deep blush.

"Enough! Or you're fired!"

"… Sorry, Kaoru-san!" said Konohamaru. He bowed to the woman and left into the main building, waving goodbye to Tenten and winking at an appalled Naoto.

Kaoru bowed to the two. "I… am so sorry for my employees disrespect, sir." Naoto brushed his shirt off.

"You should see that your employee be disciplined properly--" Tenten stepped in front of him.

"No, Ma'am. It's okay. Konohamaru is my friend. Please don't get him in trouble."

Kaoru nodded. "Have a good day!" she said, and re-entered the main building.

And so, the date ended with a very flustered Naoto and a tired Tenten.

--------------

Tenten entered the Aburame household after reporting to Tsunade about how her 'date' had gone. She was tired and hungry. Tenten had decided that she wouldn't ask for something to eat, fearing being considered rude. She sat on her bed boredly, trying to figure out what she would do for the rest of the day. She decided to visit Sakura, and bring that girl Miura with her. It didn't seem like Miura had much of a life outside of the house.

Tenten found Miura in the kitchen, sitting at the table alone and writing.

"Miura-san?" asked Tenten. Miura jumped slightly, and for a fleeting moment, Tenten was sure that she had seen the girl's skin squirm…

"Yes?" she asked, closing her notebook.

"Would you like to come with me?" Tenten smiled. Miura shook her head.

"I am very sorry, but I would rather not. I am… working on a project. Perhaps another time?"

Tenten nodded. "I see. Well, I'll see you later, then."

Tenten sighed as soon as she was out the door. She wondered if Miura even ever went outside. The girl's skin was so pale, and her hair was very dark, obviously not died from the sun. Oh, well, she thought. She'd have to find Sakura and ask her about this stupid 'fan club' thing.

--------------

"So… you're telling me that Shino-san has a fan club?"

"Yes."

"As in… a… _fan club_?"

"Yes, I already told you!" cried Sakura. The two were at the ramen shop, eating bowls of miso with tofu.

"Well… it's just hard to believe, is all." said Tenten, doubt unmistakable in her voice. "Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely sure!" said Sakura. "I saw them fawning over him a few hours ago, when you were on your date." Sakura smiled and nodded confidently.

"That's so weird…" mused Tenten. "So how would you know if he had such beautiful eyes and a pretty face?" she said. Sakura gasped quietly. Tenten was trying to figure it out… she was going to find out that she was lying!

"Oh, yeah. Well, I asked them what they were doing, and they showed me a picture they got of him sleeping without his sunglasses and jacket…" Sakura sighed dreamily, quite proud of herself when a blush appeared on her face.

**Inner Sakura:** I have to hand it to us! We are _good_! Just one problem, stupid. She's gonna want proof!

**Outer Sakura: **Shut up! It'll work out!

Tenten cocked her head to the side.

"What did you say?" she asked. Sakura giggled nervously.

"Nothing! So, Tenten… how's it going at Shino's house?"

"It's really quiet…" she said. "And when they eat, they have… square meals. They never have any dessert or anything."

Sakura sighed. "That sucks. Hey, Tenten…"

"Yeah?"

"Have you… well, Tsunade-sensei wanted to know… have you gone through your mom's stuff yet?" Sakura immediately regretted asking. Tenten's face took on a darker look.

"No." was the simple answer. Sakura gave Tenten a worried look.

"… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" said Tenten, looking straight ahead and finishing her miso. "Is that… is that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Well… I suppose… when you're ready. If you want… I can help you."

"No, don't worry about it!" said Tenten, feigning cheeriness. "It would be awkward. Do you think there's time left in the day? I mean, It's about three right now. Think I could make it in time for Shino's dinner?" Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. Tenten was all depressed a moment ago…

Sakura nodded quickly. "I'm sure you do. Hey, do you want to stop by the chocolate shoppe first to get some sweets for you to smuggle in that house? In case, you know… you get tired of those 'square meals'…" Sakura and Tenten giggled.

"Sounds great!" said Tenten happily. "Let's go!"

The two went off toward the chocolate shoppe, Sakura's treat, since she felt sorry for Tenten because of the lack of sweets at the Aburame household.

Sakura walked Tenten to the house she used to live in, and she hugged her friend.

"Bye, Tenten. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm okay." Tenten waved goodbye to Sakura. Sakura jumped up on a neighbor's roof and left her alone.

Tenten took a deep breath and walked inside.

--------------

Shino sighed under his coat and shifted his sunglasses. This (at the risk of sounding like Shikamaru) was too troublesome.

Kuranai-sensei had informed them of a B-class mission that they were to carry out in three days. Kiba had asked what the mission was and Kuranai had told him that they would be getting information from the hokage the next day. Shino looked at Kiba and Hinata steal glances at each other on occasion.

"So, Shino, how's you little living arrangement going, eh?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see a smirking Kiba. "I mean, she's living with you, and you are practically engaged."

"No. Not yet." said Shino.

"I thought that you two were hitting it off."

"Who told you that?" asked Shino flatly. Kiba smirked and pointed at Hinata, who was just catching up with the two who had started walking. Shino's sunglasses-covered eyes looked at Hinata.

"Just kidding, buddy." said Kiba. "I just wanted to see if you two really were hitting it off."

"Y-you mean Tenten and Shino?" asked Hinata. Shino raised an eyebrow and Hinata smiled. "Just a wild guess, Shino-kun." Shino shook his head. He wondered, sometimes, if those two talked about him.

"Kiba-kun, I wonder what our mission tomorrow will be?"

"Yeah… yeah, Hinata-chan, me too!" Kiba said with a blush on his face. Shino smiled under his coat at his two friends. He then frowned. Kiba had to get his act together and ask Hinata out, or she'd lose interest.

"I'm going to walk home by myself." said Shino blandly. He gave Kiba an impatient look and Kiba got the message.

"Hinata-chan, let's walk you home!" he said happily. Hinata nodded with a blush, and Shino began to take another route home.

Shino watched the two start walking and smirked under his coat. Kiba had better get it all out soon, or else.

The walk home was uneventful until he passed by an apartment complex. There were houses around the apartments as well. He decided that it would be a nice neighborhood. Weeping willows decorated the sides of the streets along with untrimmed bushes that added charm to the area. There was a faint scent wafting into the area; Sakura blossoms.

He looked around and saw an enormous Sakura tree --in full bloom-- in between the two apartment buildings. For a moment, he thought that it must be very nice to live in those apartments.

There was one thing that he hadn't expected: Tenten had jumped out of the windows of one of the houses next to the apartments, holding a big bag. She saw him right away and jumped a little. He wondered why she was in someone else's house. It looked like she was looting the house or something, with that sack of hers. He then realized that it must be her old house. He decided not to ask.

"Hi, Shino-san." she said silently as he waited for her at the patio.

"Tenten-san." he said with a nod.

"I was just going through things at my house, In case you were wondering…"

"Ah." They began to walk in silence. Shino remembered his father's advice.

_**At least try to make it less awkward, son. Make small talk. Be… **His father smiled at him and pushed his sunglasses down. **…a lady's man. **Shino stayed silent and his father winked and walked away._

His father, on the outside, was a very quiet, stoic person, like himself. The advice he gave Shino, though, showed a side of his father that was very charismatic. He decided to at least try to do what his wise father had told him.

"…" Never mind.

They simply walked in silence for a while. Tenten didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable with the silence, which was probably a good thing, since that would be all that she would hear in the household.

She sighed a little. He looked at her and she smiled slightly. it wasn't that awkward, he noted. It was quite nice, he had expected her to try to make small talk.

They walked a the way to the house and walked through the door. The house was completely empty, except for Miura. Shino walked to her.

"Where is everyone?" he asked insipidly.

"They went to collect bugs again. Your father suggested that they may go eat out tonight."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I didn't want to go." said Miura quietly. Tenten watched the two with interest. She had expected them to be somewhat close, but it didn't really seem like it. They should've been close-- they were _cousins_. This made Tenten a little bit angry. She was orphaned, she would have given anything to have a cousin or something. She took a breath and calmed down.

That was the moment that she felt her stomach growl. She went into her room and set the bags down, pulling out the chocolate treats that Sakura had bought for her. She came back out with them and saw Miura sitting, with Shino out of sight. She decided to worry about where he had gone later.

"Hey, Miura-san!" greeted Tenten cheerily. "Look what I have!" She held up the bag happily. "Want some?"

"… What is it?"

"Chocolate. What's your favorite kind? I have dark chocolate, milk chocolate, white…" Miura stood up and put her hand on Tenten's shoulder.

"Tenten-san, I am sorry. I have no idea what you mean." Tenten looked up from inside her bag.

"… you… don't…?" Miura shook her head, her black hair flowing behind her. Tenten pulled out a bar of milk chocolate and held it out to Miura.

Miura stared at the chunk of 'chocolate' that Tenten was waiting for her to take. She didn't want to take it, but she did anyway.

Miura also didn't want to say what she thought of the brown chunk of sweetness.

It looked gross. Ugly. Grotesque. Unhealthy.

But she really didn't want to hurt Tenten-san's feelings. Had she made this? She must be a horrible cook. But Tenten had never done anything bad to her, and now she was offering her food…

Tenten watched as Miura contemplated the candy. What was she waiting for? Miura turned the candy in her hands and suppressed a look of disgust when she saw that the brown substance was melting on her hands.

"… Miura-san…" Tenten started. "You're… um… you're supposed to eat it before it melts all over the place…"

"Oh…" said Miura. "I'm… sorry…" she brought the candy up to her mouth and bit off a small chunk, chewing it thoughtfully.

It was just like one of those weird Christmas scenes where the wife had just baked a fabulous turkey, and the whole entire family is watching her husband eat the first bite eagerly, to see if the turkey was good enough.

The ebony-haired girl took another bite. This… this was so good!

"Thank you, Tenten-san. It's very good." Miura bowed and Tenten got out some more.

"Here ya go." she said as she handed Miura five more bars of different kinds of chocolate. Miura took them eagerly.

"Thank you very much, Tenten-san. You really don't have to give me so much, I mean…" Tenten smiled.

"Sakura bought me a lot, and if we need more, we can go and get some more."

Shino walked back into the room with a glass of water and eyed the chocolate suspiciously before disregarding it altogether. Miura nodded to the both of them and headed to the kitchen herself.

Tenten put the chocolate away in her room. She sighed and laid down on the bed. She was getting a little bit tired…

--------------

Shino got up extra early that day.

There was a mission to be fulfilled, and he was required to be at the hokage's office at five that morning.

He put on black baggy pants and the usual jacket. He grabbed his sunglasses and slipped them on as usual. He didn't pay attention to the mirror in the room; he already knew what he looked like.

Routine.

He went outside and jumped roof to roof to get there faster. He joined up with Hinata along the way without saying a word to her. Kiba was already there, and they couldn't see Kuranai-sensei anywhere.

Tsunade regarded them with absolute seriousness. She handed them papers on an S-class criminal who's location had been discovered because of an anonymous tip-off.

**Name: **Kereto Okato

**Age: **23

**Rank: **Jounin

**Village:** Cloud

The papers had all kinds of information on the man.

"He may have partners. You must be careful. You are the only team with two Jounin on it, so I picked you for the job." she said. "If you feel that you cannot handle him, back off and_ run_. I do not expect you to come back without a scratch."

The team nodded in understanding and set off to the hideout, which was near Konoha's woods. Tsunade feared that they may try to attack Konoha.

--------------

Tenten woke up at about six. Yawning, she sat up and stretched. She looked down and sighed. She had fallen asleep in her clothes. She yawned again and sat up in the bed. It was about an hour until training, so she figured it would be a good idea to get ready.

She pulled on a pair of black pants and a white Chinese-style shirt with gray buttons. She tightened her forehead protector and looked around. She had this jumpy feeling… something wasn't right. She felt as if something horrible was going to happen. She shook off the feeling and stepped outside.

The morning was a little cloudy, and the sky was a light bluish lavender color. She inhaled deeply, smelling rain. It hadn't rained yet, but it sure looked like it was going to. For a moment, she thought that maybe training would be canceled today, but then remembered Gai-sensei's stamina. He would make them train in deep snow. In fact, he had done it before.

As she arrived at the training grounds, she saw Neji and Lee there as usual (who both arrived early every day), but they weren't doing what they usually did early in the morning. They weren't fighting. Instead, they were talking to a stranger.

The man had long dirty blonde hair that was in a braid. When she got closer, she saw that he had hazel eyes. He was talking about Tai-justu to an exited Lee, while Neji was simply glaring at him.

He turned around and looked at her with a smile.

"Oh, hello!" he said good-naturedly. "You must be Miss Tenten! I was sent here by your Kage."

"Yeah, I'm Tenten…" she resisted the urge to deny that she was Tenten, but she didn't want to make him mad and start any diplomatic issues. She wasn't sure if he was the type that was easily angered, but it pays to be careful.

"Oh! My name is Nakashima Shiku, it's very nice to meet you!" he bowed slightly.

"Yeah, you too." said Tenten politely. "So… I figure you're here to pick me up?" He nodded happily. "Do you mind waiting until training is over?"

"Oh, not at all!" he said. "I would love to watch you train with these two. They seem very skilled in their fighting styles." Neji smirked and Lee smiled widely. Tenten smiled as well. This guy didn't seem _too _bad.

"Tenten, let's spar." said Neji stoically. Tenten sighed.

"Okay…" she said. Boys will be boys, she supposed. He seemed show-offy today, anyway.

Neji activated his byakugan while Tenten pulled out a kunai. Lee and Shiku pretended to cheer the two on loudly. The fun began.

--------------

Shino sat quietly outside of the hideout in the trees, trying to find his teammate's positions. The team was right outside the hideout, and had each hidden in separate places. If this man, Okita, was as dangerous as he was said to be, then the three had to work to together as tight-knit as possible.

The hideout was not big. There were mostly tents and such, and it was obviously temporary. It seemed right now that the campsite was either empty or quiet. The only thing out there was a black cat with yellow eyes that seemed to be scanning the area. The furry thing suddenly made eye-contact with Shino and arched it's back with a cruel hiss. He froze for a moment, unsure of how to react.

A man came out of one of the tents. He had black hair and yellow eyes as well; he matched the description of Okita. The man lovingly picked up the feline and stroked its fur.

"Ah, my precious hime, what has upset you so?" he asked. His voice was deep. The cat 'meowed', and Okita looked at it understandingly.

"Oh, I see, Hime. It's that boy in the trees. Is he bothering you? People _are_ quite troublesome." Shino's eyes widened. The man could only see him, not his teammates. For that he was relieved. He calmed down enough to tell one of his kikai to go into the tent Okita came out of to investigate.

The cat was put down, and Okita smirked at Shino. Shino looked back at the man through sunglasses and said nothing.

"What is it, boy?" asked Okita in a smooth voice. "Have you come to kill me? Are you an ANBU who believes he can defeat me?" Okita did not expect a tidal wave of bugs to come crashing down on him.

Hinata and Kiba jumped out of their hiding spots to attack. Okita's cat, Hime, had jumped into the pile of kikai and was tearing at them fruitlessly. Hinata looked through the bugs at Okita.

"Shino-kun, stop now! You'll get killed!" she screamed. "They don't have an effect on him!" Shino stopped his kikai and they poured back into his body, crawling in his jacket.

Okita straightened his posture, unharmed. He smirked at Shino.

"You have talent, boy." Okita said. "You should join me." Shino said nothing as the cat jumped on him. He caught it and threw it back at Okita. Kiba stepped in.

"I really don't like cats." said Kiba as Akamaru stood beside his master, growling. "They shed too much and they smell. But dogs…" Akamaru barked and started running towards Hime, who was going in for another weak attack on Shino. Akamaru caught the cat in midair with his teeth and shook it savagely. Okita's eyes darkened.

His hand went up in the air and a strange wind formed around it. He swiped it toward Akamaru's direction., and an invisible force smashed the dog into a tree nearby. Kiba ran after Akamaru. Hinata ran toward Okita and got one hit in his gut before she went flying as well, toward Kiba and Akamaru.

Okita smirked. Too easy. These were Konoha ninja?

"Shino, she's out!" yelled Kiba, setting Hinata on Akamaru's back. "Akamaru. Take Hinata back to Tsunade! Go, boy!" Akamaru barked and started running toward the village. Kiba got up and took a place behind Okita, while Shino was in front of him. Shino's mind started going.

"Okita-san, very good. I admire your skill." he said. Okita smirked.

"And I, yours." he said. Shino seemed absolutely relaxed as a flood of kikai poured out of his skin.

"Okita-san. I would like to introduce you to my kikai. They can crawl in and out of my skin. They feed off of my chakra, and in return, I can bend them to my will." Kiba grimaced as he watched Shino's skin shift and bulge from underneath.

"Kiba." said Shino lowly. "Go."

"But--"

"_Go_." Kiba looked at his friend and understood. This was a new attack; Shino's kikai would destroy everything in their path, friend or foe. Kiba ran toward Konoha to get help.

Shino smirked a little. This attack involved both the kikai and his own chakra. The more the kikai destroyed, the more chakra they required. It was an attack no one wanted to be on the receiving side of.

The kikai fiercely swirled about Okita and Shino, destroying every tree, tent, anything that was visible became engulfed in bugs.

Okita merely smirked and made a few unrecognized hand seals. A powerful force of some kind took over, and Shino suddenly felt as if he were in some kind of dream. He saw his kikai running up and down Okita's cruel and smiling face, all around the trees, everywhere. All over him. He felt himself leaning back slowly.

And not for the first time, he felt utterly, utterly alone and empty. But this… this was different. There was no noise in this world. Shino tried, but he couldn't feel his hands, feet… he could not move. He tried to fight whatever was holding him down. He felt his kikai slowly crawl back into his skin, even though they weren't finished with the attack.

He lie down on the ground, unfeeling. Okita smiled and stood over him.

"Your attacks will not work on me, Shino." Okita said his name with a hint of arrogance. "Oh, it seems that some of your village's ANBU are coming. I'd rather like to avoid a fight. But remember. My offer still stands. If you wish to join me, I will welcome you." he said pleasantly.

And with that, he was completely gone.

**Author's note:**

Yes. Yes! The new villain is so awesome! Did I do good, guys? I hope so. Okita already has a fan girl. It's Shinju. You may not think so right now, but… Okita is a hot villain! Girls, Guys… If you want a fan position, just tell me! First come, first serve! Lol.

Well, review, my friends. Oh, also-- any of you artists out there… I was wondering… Anyone want to draw a pic of Shino and Tenten together? If you do, I'll be sure to put a link of some sort on my profile…

Ja!


	6. Every day, day by day

**Author's note:**

Hey, people, What's up? Well, here's a new chapter of "Losing control"-- hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I need a new, fun disclaimer. Anyway… I don't own Naruto, or anything related. I may have a plushy, though.

--------------

**Losing control: Chapter 6**

**By: Maiyuko-chan**

Tenten wiped some sweat off her brow.

"Alright, Neji, I need a break!" she said tiredly, taking a drink from her water bottle.

Shiku clapped. "Great job, all of you! That was amazing! Konoha's shinobi are very skilled, indeed!" Lee beamed, and Neji smirked.

"Ah, Shiku-san… Do you suppose it's time to get going, now?" suggested Tenten. She figured that it was time to stop procrastinating. Shiku stood up.

"Of course, Tenten-san!" he said happily. Tenten packed up all of her weapons and summoned them back into the scroll, a skill she had learned over the years. She tucked the scrolls back into her pouch, along with a few spare kunai.

"Alright! Let's go!" said Tenten happily. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad… "Bye, Neji, Lee!" Lee waved enthusiastically, and Neji only acknowledged her with a nod.

As soon as they started going, a jounin walked into the training grounds.

"Team Gai." he stated firmly. Tenten turned around and ran over to her teammates. Shiku followed her.

"Yeah?" asked Lee and Tenten in unison.

"There has been a mission in which things have gone wrong. Tsunade wants every available shinobi out to the forest outside of the village as soon as possible." Tenten nodded and turned to Shiku.

"Shiku-san, I hope you understand. I hope we can post-pone this. I apologize." She bowed slightly. Shiku nodded.

"I understand! Good luck!" he said good-naturedly. Tenten took off with Neji and Lee toward the forest, whispering just loud enough for the two to hear:

"Got outta that one easily." Lee laughed a little and Neji smirked. As soon as the team reached the forest, they saw two out of three teams of the Rookie Nine.

"What happened to Kuranai's team?" asked Tenten. Sakura sighed.

"I guess they were sent out on an assassination mission. Hinata and Akamaru came back injured, and Kiba came for extra help. By the time the ANBU got here, they were too late to catch this guy…" Sakura held up a picture she had gotten of Okita. "I guess he really messed up Shino. Tsunade took him to the hospital. We were sent here to investigate. There isn't really anything. Like, this guy shed no blood or anything. He didn't even leave a hair lying around! And he had a lot of it. The only thing we found was a dead cat…" she said, looking at the picture.

It was true, Tenten thought as she looked at the picture. Okita had long, pulled back black hair and yellow eyes. His face was really pale, and he sort of reminded her of Orochimaru.

"Is he some kind of fan of Orochimaru's? If he summons snakes, I'm going to be freaked out." said Tenten.

"Nope!" Sakura shook her head. Ino came up behind Sakura.

"What kind of manly-man summons _cats_?" she asked. Tenten giggled.

"That answers my question. So how was Shino-san doing when Tsunade took him?" Ino and Sakura shuddered simultaneously.

"He had bugs crawling all over him, and he seemed really freaked out. He was shaking and trying to move, but I guess he couldn't really do much." said Sakura. "Tsunade-sama took him before we could see him, though. That's just what Naruto said."

"Oh." said Tenten. "So Hinata isn't here?"

"No, she's resting at home." said Ino.

"So what's our job?"

"We have to try to trail him, but we have no way of doing that. Kiba's family is going to let us use some of their nin-dogs to try to sniff him out."

And so the team started.

--------------

Shino was stiff. He could barely move anything but his fingers and toes, and his eyes hurt, because they had taken his sunglasses off in the hospital. The light was almost blinding.

It took most of his concentration to breath. He was slightly pissed, well… very pissed off at the fact that his attack hadn't even _begun_ and Okita had taken him out like _that_. He didn't have a chance to do anything, or even let the bugs _touch_ the bastard. Damn, what a blow to the ego.

Shino decided that he needed his glasses. He needed to get up, get out of this hospital clothing before someone decided to come and visit him. He struggled for a moment to get up, but it was no use. Damn. He would've cursed if he were able to talk. And that hot-tempered. He was glad, at least, that he could see everything going on through the hall. His bed was slightly inclined, so he could see if someone was coming in.

And it happened. Miura came into the room, her eyes covered with sunglasses and her body covered by a coat. She looked slightly tired.

"Cousin." she said quietly. Shino would've greeted her, but, alas, he didn't have his voice. Miura picked up his sunglasses that lay next to him on the table and put them on him, knowing that he couldn't put them on himself.

"Can you speak?" she asked. Shino didn't answer or nod. "Ah. I see." she said. "No moving at all?" Shino didn't respond to that. Miura nodded.

"Cousin. The Lady Hokage asked me to tell you that your team is safe. Other teams have been sent out to investigate this. I do not know what happened yet, cousin, but once you can speak, you will be asked questions." Shino understood, and Miura knew.

Shino felt some of the kikai under his skin squirming. Damn this feeling. This sense of… hopelessness. And Shino could remember Okita's words…

"_I admire your skill, boy."_

"_You should come join me."_

"_My offer still stands."_

Miura pulled an item out of her jacket. It was a bar with elaborate drawings and loopy letters, and Shino was unsure of what it was for.

"Cousin, Tenten-san gave me this. It really helps me feel better… I hope it does you, too." Miura left the bar of chocolate on the small table and walked out the door.

The author silently hoped that this scene hadn't looked like a weird incestual romantic part.

Shino relaxed a little bit, knowing his sunglasses were on now. He was still uncomfortable in the hospital uniform, though, and he wondered what had become of his coat and pants.

--------------

Tenten wiped some sweat from her forehead. All she wanted to do right now was curse loudly. She was frustrated beyond reason. It seemed like the other chuunin and jounin were just as flustered. There were only two signs of Okita, one of them being his dead cat. The other was a faint scent that the Inuzuka dogs picked up, and that they were currently following.

It was getting hot out, and the teams were already outside of Konoha completely.

Naruto, the leader of the team, took a greedy drink of water and exhaled.

"Alright, I think we should bring it in!" he yelled. Tenten sighed in relief as Lee protested giving up.

Naruto yawned, seeming to ignore Lee. "We're losing the scent, and the dogs are tired. We can always look tomorrow." Lee sighed in defeat. One of the dogs whined and Kiba picked him up lovingly. Tenten looked at him and figured that Kiba missed having Akamaru around already. The poor nin-dog had gone home to rest.

The team started back home and Sakura and Ino began to walk beside Tenten. Ino sighed.

"I'm all sweaty and dirty…" she whined. "I hate this." Sakura nodded in agreement, and then her facial expression changed into a devious one.

"Ino-pig, you're just mad because you look gross in front of Naruto-kun." she said. Ino looked at her.

"That's stupid forehead-girl! I do not like N--" she stopped short when Naruto came up behind the girls.

"Hey!" he said happily. Ino's face was an unbearable shade of red. Tenten laughed and Sakura smirked.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" said Tenten and Sakura happily.

"Hey, Naruto." said Ino passively. Naruto looked at her and seemed little hurt, but it didn't take him long to hide it. Naruto continued.

"We're almost in Konoha. Hey! We should all go out for ramen tonight!" he said excitedly. Sakura sighed.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, I have to work the night shift at the hospital." Tenten sighed as well.

"I'm pretty sure the Aburames want me for dinner, especially with Shino-san down…" Ino was the only one left.

"I… I think I have to run the flower shop…" she stammered. Sakura looked at Ino with overly-sweet innocence.

"But I thought the shop was closed on Saturdays." she said. Tenten giggled. Ino blushed.

"Oh yeah… well…" she straightened up. "Only if you're paying." she said firmly. Naruto grimaced a bit, and then nodded.

The group reached the small town in half an hour, carrying some of the tired Inuzuka dogs. Kiba was sure to give them food and water on breaks.

--------------

Tenten left toward her own house instead of the Aburame's house. She decided she would shower and put on some of the clothes she had left there.

She entered the familiar home and breathed in the comforting scent. She looked at the empty couch and sighed. The coffee table in the room had a small stain on it, and she realized that that had been something she had done when she was a child.

She smiled to herself. Permanent markers were something to never give a child. She went into the bathroom and discarded her dirty clothes to the floor. She knew the Aburame family wouldn't expect her back until dinner, so she took her time. She washed herself under hot water, enjoying the feel of it. She washed her hair with lilac-scented shampoo and conditioner and lilac body wash. She soaked in the water until it turned cold.

She turned the knobs off and took a towel and wrapped it around herself. She stepped out of the curtains, thinking about how clean her bathroom was. She had cleaned her whole house through and through with Sakura, Hinata, and Ino's help, of course, before she had to move in with Shino.

Shino… she sighed. She would visit him after this to see how he was doing. She figured that they needed to talk about this situation they were in. Although there was a strong probability that she would be married to him, there were other suitors and Tsunade couldn't make biased decisions. She laughed then, thinking about the suggestion about the suitors battling in Rock, Paper, Scissors.

She went into her old room and looked into her nearly-empty dresser. There was a very long white shirt in there that could probably be used as a dress of some sort, and some black capris. She put them on and tied her long hair up in the normal buns. She slipped on some socks along with flat sandals that weren't meant for ninja to wear.

Tenten decided to leave her clothes here and get them later. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her house and walking out the door. She looked around the neighborhood that she sort of missed… she thought of her mother for a moment, and then pushed those thoughts away. She had a bug-boy to visit.

--------------

Tenten stepped into the hospital, looking for the main desk, and seeing a young woman with pink hair sitting there eating some egg rolls. Sakura looked up and saw her.

"Tenten-chan! Hey, what's up?" Tenten smiled widely.

"Well, I figured I'd better visit Shino-san. What room is he in?" Sakura stood up out of the desk and hid her egg rolls really quick before going.

"He's in B-65. I think he's asleep right now. I guess he can't move or talk or anything, but it won't last for long. I healed him myself." she said proudly. Tenten laughed.

"'Kay. I'll see you later, Sakura-chan! Thanks. Enjoy your egg rolls." Sakura nodded and waved, obviously happy that she didn't have to leave her food to show Tenten around.

Tenten walked through the halls and finally found room B-65. She opened the door gingerly and saw him asleep. She looked around the room and saw that no one was around but herself. She did notice a chocolate bar on the small table next to Shino, and figured that Miura must have been there already.

She sat down on the chair next to Shino's bed. She shook her head. The boy slept with his sunglasses! Then, a mischievous thought crossed her mind. If Shino was asleep… and she had never seen him with those sunglasses off…

His jacket was already off, so she could get a full view of his face!

She carefully reached her hand out to his face. She even stood up to have a better angle. A smirk crossed her face. She touched his sunglasses and…

"Please do not remove my sunglasses." Tenten shrieked and fell back.

"You-you… Sumimasen, Shino-san! I…I…" Shino sighed.

"It's fine." he said flatly. To be honest, he was used to it, now. Sakura and a few other nurses had tried to do the same thing. It had been a few hours since he had gained his voice back, but he could barely move.

"… So… how are you feeling, Shino-san?" asked Tenten. She was very disappointed. So close!

"I am fine." he said simply.

"Oh…" Tenten sighed. This was awkward… She was hoping they could talk about _something_… "So… I guess… I'd better go. I think it's almost time for dinner at your house. Would you… would you like me to get you something?" she asked, noticing how much younger he looked without his face being hidden by a high collar.

"I am all right, thank you." he said. He sighed quietly. He was so… so bored.

Tenten nodded and bowed. "I'll see you later, Shino-san. I hope you feel much better."

"Hn."

Tenten walked out the door and sighed.

Well, damn it. She had been so close to seeing his face! She walked to his house for dinner, sighing in disappointment.

--------------

Tenten woke up the next morning with the feeling that something was out of place-- not something _major_, but _something_.

She got out of the bed and dressed in black pants and a white shirt. She wrapped bindings around her left arm and put on a navy blue jacket on. She put on her kunai pouch and such.

She quickly went out into the living room where a few of Shino's family, mostly children, were standing at the door and looking at someone. The Nakashima heir. Tenten sighed and listened to what the kids were saying to Shiku.

"What are you doing here, you happy freak?" asked one little boy. Shiku sweat dropped and smiled.

"Uhm… I'm, here to pick up Tenten-dono…"

"We don't know anyone named Tenten, loser!" yelled one of the normally quiet girls.

"I love you." stated another. Shiku opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Tenten suppressed her giggles.

"Listen, Nakashima-san." said one of the smallest boys coolly. "If you don't leave, I will be forced to attack you with Kikai."

Tenten figured that it was time to intervene, but too late.

"_Eek_!"

"Prissy boy!" It seemed that the Aburame children liked to mess with people when no grown-ups were around.

Tenten walked up behind the children and they instantly stopped.

"Hi, guys, what's going on?" asked Tenten cheerfully.

"We were just telling Nakashima-san that you were still asleep, but it seems you have awakened, Tenten-san." said the stoic little five-year old.

"Thank you!" said Tenten. "I'll be going, so I'll see all of you at dinner." Tenten winked at them as she shut the door.

"So. Shiku-san, how are you? I have no training today, so we can get on with our date." Shiku smiled.

"That is very helpful. Where do you suppose we shall go?" he asked politely.

"How about some ramen?" asked Tenten, who was hungry anyway. Shiku nodded.

"So, Shiku-san, tell me about yourself." said Tenten, munching on noodles.

"I'm from the Falls, of course." he started. "I'm a jounin. That's about all I can think of right now." he said. He spilled some ramen on the counter they were eating at. "Oh, no…" he sighed. He took a napkin out of the dispenser and the napkins all fell out. Tenten raised an eyebrow. This guy was very nice but naturally clumsy.

"I'm chuunin." said Tenten. "I guess this is a weird arrangement, I mean with all the suitors and stuff… Does this happen a lot?" she asked. Shiku nodded.

"Often people with no surnames are married off very quickly." Tenten sighed. "The custom is that there be a competition. Usually a fight of some sort. But that's only if it's that big a deal that someone get a wife." Tenten laid her head down on the counter.

"Dammit." she murmured. Shiku pat her on the back.

"If it makes you feel any better, Tenten-dono, I'm not very interested in having a wife. I mean…" he sighed. "I'm not into having a married life. My mom said I had to do this." Tenten looked up, eyebrows raised.

"Umm…"

"Yeah, she's really scary. I'm glad I don't get my looks from her." he shuddered.

"Oh." Tenten said simply. "Well… then, if that Kougu heir wants to marry me… Oh god…" Her head hit the counter again.

"I've heard bad things about him." said Shiku. "I guess he's trained at home, and his skills as a ninja are not used. He has a blood line limit that is very advanced and hard to control."

"So what is it?"

"I haven't heard. It's all hear-say, you know." he smiled. "Tenten-san, are you interested in marriage?"

"No!" said Tenten. "This whole thing was one big surprise!" she sighed. "I wonder if there's any way to get out of it."

Shiku shrugged. "Would you like to show me around Konoha?" he asked happily. "Maybe it will help you feel better to walk around. And I'd like to see Konoha." Tenten nodded.

"You got it!"

The two walked started and as soon as they left the ramen stand, Shiku tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face. Tenten sighed. This would be a long walk. She helped him up.

As soon as he got up, they started to walk into the main market area of Konoha, which was currently very busy.

"Oh my…" said Shiku. "There are a lot of people here." Tenten nodded.

"I bet we'll see people I know. Oh, hey! There's Hinata-chan already!" Tenten ran over to Hinata and hugged her.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!"

"Tenten-chan! How… how are you doing?" asked Hinata. She looked at Shiku who was waving at Hinata lightly.

"Hello!" said Hinata happily. "Tenten-chan, Neji-nii-san and Sakura-chan are on a date." Tenten smiled.

"Really? That's cool! I can tease him about it later!" Tenten looked around. "Hey, why's everyone so busy, now?"

"It's the Summer Festival!" said Hinata excitedly. Tenten suddenly remembered. So that's why Hinata seemed so exited and happy! Neji had found a girlfriend, and the Summer Festival was coming up.

"Well, Hinata-chan, I suppose I have to go back to my date. But before I leave, are you going to be working at one of the stands?" Hinata nodded.

"Yes…" she blushed. "I-Ino-chan hasn't told you yet?" Tenten shook her head. Hinata blushed even more deeply.

"She wants to… she wants to opened a kissing booth… she kind of… bl-blackmailed me into it… I'll tell you later…" Tenten laughed. So Ino-like, to open up a booth like that!

"C'mon, Shiku-san, let's go look at all of the other booths!" Shiku nodded and the two set off to look at each booth that was being built.

Shiku looked around. Konoha was certainly big! There were people all around that were working diligently on booths as they got deeper into the market. The two bought some water bottles to tide them over until they went to get lunch.

"Tenten-dono, this is amazing!" said Shiku with big anime stars in his eyes.

"Please, don't call me with the 'dono'!" said Tenten, "Makes me feel all old." she teased. She looked around and spotted none other that Miura. Except that she was dressed in a big coat and sunglasses, Tenten could recognize her because no one else she knew had that long of black hair.

"Miura-san!" Tenten pushed through the crowd. Miura looked at her.

"Tenten-san?" Tenten smiled and Shiku studied her.

"Hey, Miura-san, why are you wearing that? Your eyes are beautiful." Miura blushed lightly.

"I… uh… It's what I normally wear outside… wh-who is that?" she asked, referring to Shiku. Shiku smiled.

"My name is Nakashima Yasashiku, but you can call me Shiku…" Shiku made to shake her hand, but when she put his hand in his he raised it up and kissed it. Tenten watched wide-eyed and waited for Miura's reaction.

Miura blushed a deep tomato red.

"I-I am Abu-Aburame M-Miura…" she stammered horribly.

"Oh, so you're apart of the Aburame family that Tenten lives with?"

Miura nodded, feeling slightly dizzy under his gaze.

"That's so cool!" Tenten watched the interaction with interest. Was it just her, or did it look like Miura was about to swoon? Shiku continued.

"So what do your eyes look like?" he asked. "I bet they're really pretty, like those kids at that house." Miura blushed even more, if possible.

"They... They aren't--"

"Oh, I'm sure they are! Hey, which booth are you working at?" Shiku had a light blush on his face as well. Tenten smiled.

"I'm n-not working at a booth… I was c-coming back from the h-hospital…"

"Oh, do you work there?"

"N-no, my cousin is there…" Miura said. "I-I have to go…"

"Bye, Miura-chan!" said Shiku.

"Bye, Miura-san!" said Tenten. Miura nodded at them both and hurried off.

"She seems quite nice…" said Shiku with a smile. Tenten chuckled and nodded.

They continued on their walk. Unbeknownst to them, there was a bird flying around. It was quite hideous, actually. It had patches of fur, not feathers-- yet it miraculously flew. With absolutely no coordination… It's 'fur' was an off-white color and it was just way too skinny.

It flew around aimlessly for now, it's owner had no messages to give to anyone. It was having a bit of trouble flying, as usual, and he fluttered right into Shiku's face and went back up, steady again.

Unfortunately, our klutzy guy trip and landed on a board, which was attached to a spring that broke off and hit one of the unfinished booths, which fell down and landed on the booth next to it, and since some of the booths were either attached or right next to one another, they all fell down like dominoes.

Many of the villagers came out, very angry.

"Hey!"

"What the hell? We worked hard on these!"

"Who do you think you are!" Tenten grabbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers. Everything had been going so well…

"Let's go, Shiku…" Shiku nodded and the two ran away from the damage.

--------------

Shino sat up laboriously. He got up with some trouble, and Sakura helped him stand.

"We washed your clothes, Shino-san." said Sakura, handing him his clothes in a folded bundle. Shino took the bundle and went into the washroom and changed.

As soon as he stepped out, Sakura ran up to him, handing him a chocolate bar.

"Hey, did you leave this? I didn't know you ate chocolate." she said, remembering the conversation about the Aburames and their square meals.

"I don't."

"…" Sakura stared at him. "Okay…" Shino turned away from her.

"I'm leaving." he said, and started off. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Uhm… Shino-san, you're going the wrong way."

Shino, if he weren't as graceful, would've had a vein on his forehead, but instead he turned around and started heading out. Sakura started walking with him through the hall.

"So, Shino-san, have you heard about Tenten's fan boys?"

Shino merely shook his head. Sakura tried again.

"Yeah, I've heard that they're really obsessive over her. Like… sneaking into your house and taking pictures of her."

"I know that you're lying."

Sakura opened her mouth in protest, but then shut it again, knowing it was pointless.

Shino walked out the door and into the street. He finally felt a little better now that he could actually move, but he was still angry. How, how could he do that to him? What justu was it? He couldn't wrap his mind around it. It could have been some kind of trick-- it had to be.

He decided to take his mind off of it for a while. He took out the candy bar that had been resting in his pocket. He studied it for a moment, and out of curiosity opened it. He took off a small chunk of the candy and remembered his cousin's words.

He stuck the chunk into his mouth experimentally. It wouldn't hurt anything, right?

--------------

Shino felt… much, much worse. He sat on the couch and his father sat next to him.

"Shino." Shibi said.

"Hn?" said Shino, barely managing to keep the pain out of his voice.

"What did you eat?" Shino looked up in slight surprise.

"It was chocolate…" he said. He felt so nauseated…

Shibi stood up and sighed.

"Shino, son, most Aburame have allergic reactions to chocolate."

**Author's note:**

Heh, I had to end it like that. I know this fic is humourous, but it needs to be a bit serious, too. This'll be hard (but fun!) to pull off.

Heya! Well, it's another chapter, ended with a bit of humor. I hope you guys enjoyed it! By the way, your reviews are so awesome! They've been so encouraging! I do hope for some more… (hint, hint, lol) I hope that you liked it, and I'll update ASAP!


	7. Accidents happen

**Author's note:**

Hey, what's up? Here's another chapter of Losing Control!

Oh, and if you guys wouldn't mind, I've been thinking about pairing up Shiku and Miura! What do you think? Vote on it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Do I really have to tell you this!

--------------

**Losing Control: Chapter 7**

**By: Maiyuko-chan**

--------------

Well, Shino had certainly taken a beating in the last, what? Two, three days? No wonder he had never eaten chocolate before. Miura seemed to be the black sheep who was able to eat the stuff.

Tenten sighed and got together a glass of milk and some chicken noodle soup. It may not help allergic reactions, but she figured that it might make Shino feel a little better about the whole situation.

"Here, Shino-san." she said, putting the bowl and glass in front of him on the table.

"Thank you." he said simply. He didn't touch the food. Tenten sighed.

"I'm sorry." she started. "It was a bad idea to bring chocolate into this house, I didn't know." she bowed her head slightly, and then sat down across from him.

The two were pretty much alone in the house. Shino's father had left with a few others, and the family altogether wasn't as big as you'd suspect.

Tenten watched Shino as he ate and wondered what he may be thinking. Probably something along the lines of, "You watching me eat makes you seem as creepy as I am," or, "I'm going to get revenge on you," even though his face indicated no such thoughts.

Shino looked across at Tenten, who was looking at him intently. It didn't really bother him too much, though.

_Does she blame herself for my mistake?_ he thought. He cleared his throat.

"Tenten-san, I do not believe that this is your fault." he said quietly. Tenten's face lit up.

"You don't?"

"No." he said.

"Thank you, Shino-san." she said. "But I'm still sorry!" she said with a smile. "Is your family coming home tonight?"

Shino shook his head. "Not all. Some are on missions. We only eat all together if we are all here."

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, I noticed that we don't eat together every night." She reached up to the pots and pans. "I'll make dinner for us tonight, then. Is Miura coming home?"

Shino nodded.

"Anyone else?"

"They will most likely come home and then leave to eat out."

"Okay… so what do you want to eat?"

"Hn." Shino obviously didn't care. Tenten rolled her eyes. She would just find something. And if he disapproved, then Hail Mary.

Miura walked into the kitchen and sat next to Shino.

"Cousin…" she said quietly. Shino looked at her. "I'm sorry…" she said, bowing her head. "I should have already known…"

"It's fine, Miura." he said. "It was my fault as much as yours. I knew, too." Miura smiled, her face now visible because she had taken off her jacket.

"Hey, Miura-san," said Tenten. "Do you feel like anything in particular to eat." Miura shrugged.

"Are you making dinner?" she asked. "If you are, I will help you." Tenten smiled.

"You can if you want!" Miura stood up and started to help Tenten cook. Shino got up and reached the pans for them and such and, in his own quiet way, helped as well.

--------------

Tsunade leaned her head on her desk and started to doze off. So… tired…

And then the door slammed open and she jumped about three feet in the air.

"What the hell do you want!" she screamed. Jiraiya jumped back.

"Nothing!" he yelled quickly and ran away. Tsunade rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. It was almost nightfall, and she had so much work to do. She reached for the sake stash under her desk, but screamed and fell back when one of the bottles of sake 'poofed' and turned into… Naruto?

"You brat!" Tsunade made to punch the chuunin, but he dodged and somehow wound up in front of her desk. Tsunade sighed. "You're gonna make me not want to drink sake again…" she said. "What are you here for, gaki?"

"Well, Tsunade-baa-chan, I had to report for the mission, duh!" he said happily.

"Took you long enough," she muttered. "So what did you find out about that Okita guy?" Naruto frowned.

"Nothing we didn't already know…" he sighed. "It was a bad investigation."

Tsunade nodded. "Naruto, this is very important. You need to take this very seriously. I need you to give Aburame Shino a message for me, telling him to come here at eight o'clock tomorrow." Naruto nodded.

"'Kay, Tsu-baa-chan." he started to walk out the door. "I loooove you!" he drawled, and then ran out the door. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and reached again for a bottle of sake.

And they all turned into Naruto bunshins in which she violently destroyed.

--------------

Shino woke up and yawned silently. He sat up and stayed like that for awhile, just kind of looking at the ground and thinking of what he had to do that day. He had to go to the hokage's office, and most likely discuss the encounter with Okita, and then train. He would walk Hinata and Kiba home, and eat dinner, and fall asleep again.

Brutal cycle.

He sighed as he pulled on his jacket and put on his sunglasses. He slipped on a pair of black cargo pants. His hitai-ate was pulled on and tied around his head.

He went outside of his room and walked through the hall into the living room, where he saw Tenten lying on the couch. He silently wondered why she was there. She had her own room, didn't she? Perhaps she was very tired then, and just fell asleep there.

He silently considered picking her up and carrying her into her room, but decided against it. He had somewhere to go.

--------------

Shino knocked on the door to Tsunade's office and heard a faint, "Come in", before he opened the door and walked into the office. He sat in a chair across from Tsunade at her desk.

"Shino-san, I think you know what this is about." she said firmly.

He nodded.

"I want you to tell me everything that happened with Okita." she said. "Do you remember?" Shino nodded.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." he sighed quietly, knowing that he would have to tell a story, which included a lot of dialogue. Damn.

"I used a powerful technique that is taught to Aburame once their chakra is fully developed. It uses kikai, of course. In mid-attack, he seemed to stop my justu and put me in a state of unconsciousness. That is all." Tsunade wrote down notes on a piece of paper, and then held the bridge of her nose.

"This is bad." she stated. Shino nodded. "Well, Shino-kun, that isn't all. About personal affairs," her face lightened up. "Where are you planning to take Tenten for your date?"

Shino felt a bit taken aback. What? What date?

Oh, yes, the date. He was possibly-engaged to Tenten-san, of course.

"I do not know." Tsunade's eyes shifted.

"Well… You'd better think of something…" she said with a devious smile. "Or I'll choose a place for you. How about a Karaoke Bar?" she asked cheerfully. Shino's eye twitched under his sunglasses.

"… I will find a place, Lady Hokage." he said. He stood up and bowed slightly. "I must go and train, Tsunade-sama. The meeting was pleasant."

He left as quickly as possible. He felt it was best to get away from the hokage and her… suggestions.

The walk to the training grounds was silent until he saw one of his little cousins at the academy. He was sitting alone outside of the gate during break. The six-year old was shaking.

"Little cousin." he said simply. The coat and sunglasses-clad boy looked up his cousin.

"Yes, Shino-nii?" he asked silently, wiping his face.

"What are you upset about?" he asked, kneeling over. The small child wrapped his arms around his big cousin and let out a small sob.

"The other kids make fun of me. They call me icky. I'm not icky, Shino-nii!" he cried. Shino wrapped his arms around the small boy and picked him up.

"We will take you home." he said.

"No, no, Shino-nii! I'm okay!" His tears were quickly dried. "Momma said I could become a ninja if I went here! I'm okay!" Shino nodded and put him down.

"Raki. Do not listen to the other children." said Shino. "They will make fun of you only because you are different."

"Oh, hey, there, little one!" Shino heard a voice from behind him and he turned around to see… Ino?

"Hey, Shino, you two must be related!" she said to him. "Look at this kid! He's so cute!" Ino fussed.

"He is my little cousin." said Shino.

"I can tell!" said Ino. "So what are you doing at the academy?" she asked. Little Raki watched his cousin and this girl talk.

"I was just passing through." he said simply. "I should be going now." he turned to Raki. "You will be fine, little one. Don't cry; you're not icky." He looked away, remembering being called 'icky' at that age.

"Who called you icky!" cried Ino. Shino suppressed a smirk, remembering her calling him names like that when they went to the academy.

"Uhm…" Raki looked to Shino for some kind of support, of which he tended to provide poorly. "J-just the other kids…" Ino knelt over.

"You remind me of forehead-girl, you know? You flaunt that icky-ness!" said Ino. Raki sweat dropped and nodded.

Ino got up to her real level. "So, Shino-kun, whatycha doin' here? Aren't you supposed to be training?"

"… I'm late. What about you?" Raki waved to Shino.

"Bye, cousin. It's time to go inside." Shino nodded.

Ino yawned. "We don't have training today."

"Hn."

"So how's Tenten?" she asked.

"She's doing well." he said simply. Ino's face was serious.

"I haven't talked to her about her mother." she said. "She hasn't said a word. She acts as if she doesn't care."

"…" Shino looked at Ino. She was truly concerned for her friend, and it was something he inwardly admired her for.

"How are you?" she asked. "Are you okay with this whole 'marriage thing'? I know I wouldn't be." she said as she sighed. Shino glanced at her, wondering what made her the way she was. On the outside, she was vibrant and 'vixen-ish', while on the inside, he could tell there was an intellectual and mature person.

"I… will do whatever is best for my clan. There are not as many people in my family as it seems." Ino laughed.

"Yeah, you don't see many people going around Konoha wearing big coats and sunglasses. But I have been seeing a lot of little kids like that."

"…" Shino didn't know what to say. She was right.

"Well, I'll see you later, Shino-kun, I have to go and run the shop. But if you ever need flowers…" she grinned widely. "You know where to go. You have a date with Tenten soon, ne?" Shino nodded, although he didn't intend on getting Tenten flowers.

"Goodbye." he said nonchalantly. Ino waved and started off to the shop. Shino continued his journey to the training grounds.

--------------

Tenten sighed silently. There was no training today for Team Gai, because Gai-sensei had apparently set a day for him to defeat Kakashi, even though Kakashi-san didn't know that yet. Lee had agreed to 'help his wonderful sensei in defeating his eternal rival!'.

She got her shinobi equipment together and went outside. She may as well train anyway, since all the other teams had training. Maybe she could join Sakura's team for the day.

She quickly shoved that thought aside, remembering that Gai and Lee would probably be there, waiting in the bushes for Kakashi…

_Screw it._ she thought. She'd train alone.

She started out to the forest training grounds. There was nothing like ruining a few trees with your kunai to get your blood pumping.

So she mercilessly did so.

Meanwhile, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata watched as Kurenai-sensei preformed a few basic hand seals.

"This," she started, "is a healing justu. I've made a mistake by neglecting teaching you these. Now you try." Each of her students practices the hand seals.

"This justu will heal minor cuts and bruises. It probably won't be good enough for major injuries." Hinata was the first to get the seals just right.

"K-Kiba-kun, do you have any cuts? If you do, could I try to heal one?" Kiba blushed and nodded and he showed her his knee. Shino smirked under the collar of his coat. How cute. After Hinata was done, Kiba got uncomfortably close to Shino.

"Shino-kun…" said Kiba softly as he inched up to Shino. "I'd like to heal one of _your_ cuts or bruises…" Shino inched away and Hinata giggled. "C'mon, Shino-_kun_…" he whimpered. Kuranai shook her head and laughed.

"Hey, you two, not in public. There are ladies around." Hinata blushed. You know, if she didn't like Kiba so much, him and Shino would look… cute together. She shoved those thoughts aside. Kurenai started packing up her things.

"Training's over. You can relax for a bit, it's a nice day." she said, and disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke.

"Alright!" yawned Kiba. "We should just sit here and rest, what do you guys think?"

Hinata nodded, and Shino stayed silent. They sat there under a tree for awhile, just enjoying the cool breeze that treated them. Kiba was the first to speak.

"So, Shino," he said. "You're engaged." He grinned widely. Hinata blushed a bit, knowing where this was going.

"Possibly." replied Shino.

"Most likely, right?"

"I… don't know."

"So what about wedding night?" Kiba's grin turned mischievous. Shino turned to look at him, not fully understanding what he meant.

"… What about it?" Hinata blushed even more. Kiba suppressed delighted giggles at his friend's unlikely naivety.

"You know," said Kiba. "_Wedding night_. Don't tell me you don't get it."

Shino really, honest-to-god, didn't understand what his friend was getting at.

"…"

"You really don't get it?" Kiba almost squealed in delight. This was rich! Hinata coughed and looked away. Poor Shino-kun…

"…No…"

"Okay okay okay okay." said Kiba, sitting up and crossing his legs. "Think: What do couples do on the night of their wedding?"

Was this some kind of riddle? Shino couldn't tell.

"They go to bed." Shino answered. Kiba and Hinata looked at each other. Kiba laughed.

"That's a start…" he said happily.

"Shino-kun," said Hinata, who had been silently recruited into the riddle game. "What do they…" She coughed. "What do they do in bed?" Shino was confused. What did they know that he didn't?

"They… sleep?" Hinata buried her face in her hands trying not to laugh, but Kiba laughed long and hard.

"Shino, Shino…" he started, but his words were overwhelmed by laughter, so he didn't finish. It took him a moment to get situated.

"Shino-kun," said Hinata shyly. "On wedding night, it's tradition to… to bed the wife, whether it's an arranged marriage or not…" she giggled. "Th-that way, you two are bonded for the rest of your life." she buried her face in her hands again, trying not to chuckle too hard.

Shino's face was bright red under his collar, and his eyes were wide. He had to bed her? But... but…

Kiba wiped away some tears from his eyes and sat up to breath.

"You made my day, Shino." he breathed. Shino stood up.

"I… have things to do." he said, and he walked away briskly. Hinata and Kiba's laughter could be heard as he left.

Was this true? If he married Tenten, he would have to… but… he couldn't do that! It was just…

He shook off those thoughts and calmed down. This was nothing to worry about. This was the whole reason he was possibly-engaged to Tenten; they were to have children for the Aburame clan. That's what she was being married off for, right? Technically, she was a breeding tool.

He walked through the forest. He had some things to think about. That, and he really needed to calm down.

--------------

Tenten was sure that the enemy (or tree) was dead. She had missed her target only once, but it was very far off. She had thrown a kunai and somehow it hit at least six yards up from where she had aimed. This had resulted in her training until her muscles could barely move, but she knew for a fact that she needed the vigorous practice.

She started to collect her weapons, picking each one up and putting it in it's proper place. They would need cleaning later, for sure, but she was way too tired to do it now. After each one had been picked up, she looked at the one she had thrown way up into the tree. She was tired, but she still had to get that kunai. No weapon left behind!

She used a bit of chakra to get up the tree, and simply walked up to get it.

This was the start of a chain of events. Fate had a way of screwing with people's heads.

The kunai would not dislodge from the tree. Not matter what she tried, it would not come out. She eventually resorted to grasping the kunai with both hands and putting each of her feet on either side of it and pulling.

"Augh!" she cried angrily. It wouldn't come out! She pulled again, and it budged a bit. She smiled, almost madly. Yes! It was starting to work.

Meanwhile, Shino was walking in kind of a daze through the forest. He wasn't really thinking, or paying attention, as he should have been, but it didn't really matter at the moment.

He had, somehow, happened to walk right under the tree that Tenten was in, but he hadn't noticed.

At that moment, the kunai had slipped easily out of the tree, and while Tenten had her balance, a white bird rammed into her face at top speed, causing her to fall face-first to the ground.

An ugly, hideous bird…

But no time to think of that now!

Shino looked up when he heard a faint bird screech, and before he was able to think, a girl crashed into him. But it isn't what it seems. Let's take this into slow-motion.

Tenten was falling face-first, correct? Well, Shino had looked up. When they made contact, Her lips had happened to meet his. The impact caused Shino's sunglasses to get knocked off, and it caused Tenten to drop her kunai as well. When they hit the ground, Tenten was on top of Shino, her eyes wide, their lips still touching. She scrambled off of him.

"Sh-Shi-" she couldn't speak. He looked at her, eyes wide, his sunglasses forgotten. For a moment, she snapped out of the shock to look at his eyes. They were a unique color of purple-ish black, and she was drawn into them for a moment.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled, and ran off, forgetting the kunai altogether. Shino watched her run away in shock, unable to think.

**Author's note:**

I'm done! And I'm so sorry it took so long! I did encounter a kind of writer's block in the middle of the chapter, but I'm over it. I hope you liked! Because I sure liked writing it.

Remember to vote whether Shiku and Miura should be paired up or not. I have a very kawaii idea!

Review!


	8. A summer's night

**Author's note:**

Well, people, majority rules. Shiku and Miura are going to be paired together. And what a great idea I have, too! I guess you'll just have to read on to see. I won't all be in this chapter, but you'll like it.

Also, fan positions for Okita are still open (they probably always will be…) but my good friends Pirate Shinju has informed me that she is working on a picture of him! Woot! She's also drawing a picture of Shiku and Miura together! (heart). So eventually all the wonderful pics will be posted on my profile. They'll probably be on Photo Bucket.

A big thanks to my Shinju-chan, who wrote a bit in this chapter. There will be little informative notes telling you where she started and stopped. Read her new one shot, by the way! It's called "The Greatest Gift of All".

Well, sorry for the long author's note! Now… read on!

**Disclaimer:** I… don't… own… Naruto…

--------------

**Losing Control: Chapter Eight**

**By: Maiyuko-chan**

**--------------**

_Oh… my… god…_ Tenten thought, panting. She could barely even think. She had somehow wound up crouching beside (and almost under) a table at the ramen bar.

"Tenten?" a muffled voice asked. She looked up to see Naruto.

"N-Naruto…" she breathed deeply. What was he doing here? Wait, this was the ramen bar… He should be asking her what she was doing almost under his table. She sat up and sat in the chair across from him.

"What's going on?" he asked after he swallowed his food. "You don't look so good! You're really pale…"

Tenten looked around. In her state of frenzy, she wasn't sure if she should tell him. She should probably think before she told anyone, especially him.

"I kissed Shino!" she blurted. So much for thinking. Naruto stood up quickly.

"You kissed--" She leaned over the table and covered his mouth.

"Don't tell anyone!" she yelled, causing a few people to stare. "It was an accident." Naruto gave her a skeptical look. "D-don't ask!" she said.

"Okay…" he said. "So you two are hitting it off?"

"No!"

--------------

Shino needed to assess the situation. He wasn't sure what to think, exactly, but he knew that first, he needed to get his sunglasses on. He did so, but he couldn't think past that.

Okay…

Tenten, his possible-fiancé, just fell out of a tree and kissed him. Afterwards, she ran off. And left her kunai lying on the ground.

His lips were kind of sore. She _had_ fallen on him kind of hard. This just made things even more awkward. As if he hadn't _already_ been thinking about wedding night.

Well, dammit.

He got up on his feet. He had to get home. He picked up Tenten's kunai, thinking it was probably best to give it back to her. He tucked the weapon into his pouch and started walking, trying to push all thoughts of Tenten's kiss and wedding night out of his mind.

And failing miserably.

He walked up the steps to his house and opened the door. The living room was empty except for his father and Miura, who were conversing quietly. Miura looked up to see Shino and she stood.

"I am sorry, Uncle." she said quietly, and bowed before she left to go outside. Shino looked at his father inquisitively, but his father had no explanation to give. Shino walked into the kitchen and sat down alone. A small bug crawled onto the table and skittered across it. Shino summoned it quietly.

It intrigued him, how it seemed to almost look up and come to him. Its legs carried it to Shino as fast as they could, and when it reached Shino, it crawled along his fingers. Shino spoke to it silently, and it spread its wings and flew off.

--------------

Tenten yawned as she walked to the house, where she was sure Miura-chan would be. Naruto had put her in a good mood, and she had decided to treat herself to some fun. She would take Miura to the Summer Night festival, and have her join in festivities. If she played her cards right, she could get Miura to meet Shiku there by accident! She smiled mischievously.

She briefly wondered why she was thinking about this while she had her own love problems to deal with. Sigh.

She walked into the Aburame household and greeted Shino's father quietly. She walked into the kitchen where she saw Shino, who looked up at her. She blushed a bit, but smiled at him all the same as if nothing had ever happened. He nodded his head at her in acknowledgment.

"Sh-Shino-san," she started. Dammit, she blushed!

"Yes?" he asked coolly. He was glad he wore his high collar; he felt his face heating up like it never had before.

"Where's Miura-chan?" she asked as she sat down across for him. He leaned forward a bit as his kikai crawled under his skin, as if a reminder of what happened.

"She left before you came." Tenten nodded.

"Oh… so… d-do you know where she went?" He shook his head no.

Well, this was awkward.

"I'll go and look for her." said Tenten as she sat up. "If you want me to, I'll make dinner for you before I leave." Shino didn't respond. "I'll… I'll just make it when I get back… Bye, Shino-san!"

She walked out of the house quickly.

_Well, Shino_, he thought,_ You handled **that** well._

Tenten walked through Konoha, not knowing exactly where Miura hung out. At the ramen bar? No, she'd never seen her there. Well, this was pointless. She had just needed an excuse to get away from Shino-san. It was so awkward.

Well, she may as well visit someone. She hadn't seen Ino in a while. She was probably getting her booth for the Summer Festival ready. Tenten went to the festival grounds, and sure enough, Ino was there, just finishing up.

"Tenten-chan!" yelled Ino, hugging her friend. "It's been forever! What's up?"

"Nothing much, what about you? I've been looking around for Shino's cousin but I can't find her. I just decided to visit you."

"Tenten, I have a huge favor to ask you!" said Ino excitedly. "Be in my kissing booth!" She pointed to the now-finished booth that was brightly decorated with hearts. Tenten blushed.

"N-no…"

"Come on, Ten-chan! Sakura and Hinata are doing it with me!" Tenten's eye's widened.

"Hinata?"

"Blackmail."

"Oh."

"So will you?"

"I… uhm…"

"Maybe you'll get a chance to kiss someone before you get married!" Tenten blushed at Ino's choice of words. "Come on!" Ino smiled sweetly. "You'd better enjoy your last moments of freedom. It can be a pre-bachelorette party!" Tenten smiled at the thought.

"You're throwing a bachelorette party?" she asked. Ino nodded.

"Yup! We'll even have strippers." Tenten blushed. Why not? Ino had a point. She should enjoy her last weeks of freedom.

"Okay. I'll do it. But I can't kiss a bunch of people, okay? I _am_ engaged to three people." Ino and Tenten giggled. Tenten looked around. "Hey, when does the festival start? I thought it was next week, but it looks like it's coming sooner. Everyone's done with their booths."

Sure enough, there were brightly colored booths all along the streets. People were finishing their decorations and getting all of the last-minute things done. The street was being lit as evening came upon Konoha.

"Tenten, the festival starts _tonight_. In two hours." Tenten looked up in shock.

"What?"

"Come on, let's go to Shino's and get a nice kimono. You're all dirty! God, what have you been _doing_?" Ino started to pull Tenten toward Shino's house.

"B-but-"

"Go!" The two wound up racing toward the Aburame household, eventually jumping on rooftops. Tenten wasn't feeling very tired or sore anymore.

Ino seemed to bring the house to life once she walked in. Shino was sitting on the couch talking to Miura who had come home.

"Come on, people, up, up, up!" yelled Ino, clapping her hands on the _ups_. Miura sat up. "We have a festival to go to!" she said excitedly. "I have a booth to get back, too, also! Hey, you're Miura, right?" Ino pointed at said girl.

"Yes…?"

"You're recruited! Join my booth!" Ino said happily.

"B-booth? I can't…"

"Why not?" asked Ino, a little disappointed.

"I'm not allowed to go out unless everyone knows where I'm going, and I have no one to ask…" Ino smirked.

"Shino, can she come to the festival with us?" Shino wasn't sure what to say. He looked away for a moment and thought.

"I am not the one to ask." he said finally. Miura looked at Ino, curious as to what she would do. She sort of wanted to go, and get out of the house, even if this was quite… sudden. She hadn't really ever been out at night before, and it almost sounded fun.

Ino merely smirked.

"Shino-kun, I probably know more than you and Tenten-chan think. Now do you really want me to blow that little 'incident' in the woods out of proportion?" Shino and Tenten froze. Shino looked at Miura, who was slightly confused, and cleared his throat.

This was one of the reasons Tenten firmly believed that Ino could sometimes read minds, all though Naruto probably told her anyway.

"Miura can go if she wants to." he said. Miura smiled.

"I'm going to go," she said, a bit exited.

"Maybe Shiku-kun will be there, eh?" said Tenten with a smirk. Miura blushed.

"Wh-what is your booth's theme, Ino-san?" she asked, grabbing her jacket and sunglasses. Ino laughed.

"Oh, don't call me Ino-san, please! _Ino_ is fine, or _Ino-chan_. Oh, the theme is-" Ino looked at Shino, who was a little bemused at the secrecy. "A surprise…" she continued slyly, looking back and forth between Shino and Tenten. Tenten blushed.

"Let's just go, Ino-chan…"

"We have an hour and a half to get back, guys," said Ino. "Shower and get ready! Hurry! I'll wait." Miura put her jacket on a nearby chair and took off her sunglasses.

"Tenten-san, what if I get caught?" she asked, Tenten looked at Ino and smirked.

"Ino-chan has good methods of getting out of trouble." Tenten said, absolute faith in her voice. Ino smirked.

"Leave it all to me." she said with a vixenish smile. "And Shino, you can come too and we'll say it's a date for you and Tenten. You can wander off or whatever, we'll just say you stuck with her."

Shino thought for a moment. If anyone could pull something like this off, it was her. He still didn't want to disobey the Lady Hokage, though. Perhaps he would spend most of his time with Tenten, or at least around her. Besides, a real date would be especially awkward. After a bit of thought, he agreed.

Tenten jumped into the shower as Miura went with Ino to grab a cute kimono. Shino was left alone for about half an hour. He sat down on the couch and waited.

Soon, Ino and Miura came running back, the former holding two kimonos in her hands.

"Tenten has her own kimono, right?" Ino asked Shino, who only shrugged. Ino sighed.

"You should know this stuff! You're probably going to get married!" she took Miura's hand and dragged her into a random room to get changed. Shino didn't realize that it was his room until Ino started to marvel at all the books in there. He sighed, defeated.

Tenten suddenly came out of her room, holding her untied obi around her waist awkwardly.

"Ino-chan? Can you help me?" she called. She turned to look at Shino, whom she hadn't realized was there.

"Oh! Sh-Shino-san! I'm sorry…" she said awkwardly. Shino studied her a bit more closely. Her hair was down, after just getting out of the shower. The smell of her shampoo drifted into his nose, and his kikai crawled under his skin a bit. Lilac. Her hair was longer than he'd expected, and it almost looked like Kurenai-sensei's, the way it framed her face. She was almost kind of cute…

"I'm busy!" Ino yelled out of the room, snapping Shino out of his thoughts. "Sorry! Miura-chan is just so skinny; I can't get this obi tight enough!"

Tenten blushed a bit.

"Shino-san… do you know how to tie an obi?" she asked. "I'm really sorry, I've tried, but I can't do it myself. I have a really bad angle." Shino blushed under his coat, glad that no one could see him like this. This was increasingly awkward. He merely nodded and got behind Tenten, took the obi in his hands, and started to tie it.

She could feel her face heating up slowly as he tightened each knot. His hands were skilled enough, and it reminded her of something Ino had once said:

"_If he's good at tying knots, then just imagine how good he is at **untying** them."_

Her hair fluttered down to her back for a moment, and Shino took the time to brush it away and over her shoulders, making her blush even worse.

Tenten felt Shino step back from her and she turned around.

"Shino-san, about the thing in the forest…" Shino's face turned dark under his coat. He merely nodded.

"Tenten-san, it was my fault as much as it was yours." he said as he considered her face that was practically glowing. The way she looked up at him was child-like, and she was very short compared to him. She started to tie her hair up in the two buns.

"Okay…" she said. "I'm really sorry about it anyway…" She finished the buns in record time, and they looked as good as ever. She sighed in relief. "By the way, Shino-san, I have a question for y-" Ino barged out of the room in a dark blue kimono with pink floral print on it.

"Hey, guys, make way for Miura-chan!" Miura blushed as she walked out in a lavender kimono that went up to her knees. The sleeves were pulled up toward her elbows with string.

"It looks great, Miura-chan!" exclaimed Tenten. Miura blushed even more.

"I don't get to take my sunglasses or jacket…" she said uncomfortably, looking at her cousin.

"Don't worry about it, Miura-chan." said Ino. "You look awesome, no worries. And if anyone tells you otherwise, I'll kick their ass!" she yelled as she pumped her fist in the air. She looked at everyone.

"Alright, let's go! Tenten, roll your sleeves up and hike that kimono up toward your knees!" Tenten did so without argument.

Ino soon started the group off to the festival.

--------------

Kiba breathed nervously as he entered the Hyuuga estate. This was it, now or never. He was dressed up nice (enough for an Inuzuka). He had even showered and put on a normal clean jacket. He was particularly proud of himself, because he smelled like daisies (because that was the kind of shampoo he had used. Hana had told Kiba that girls liked daises).

He knocked on the door a few times, and Neji answered. Neji looked at him and smirked. Did he know what was going on? Damn that Hyuuga! Kiba and he had never really liked each other…

"What are you doing here, Inuzuka?" he asked, slightly amused. Neji smirked even more after sniffing discreetly. "Daisies?" he asked.

"Is Hinata here?" he asked. Neji smirked even more.

"Yes. Why?" Oh, the Hyuuga bastard was _enjoying_ it.

"I was just going to ask her to hang out at the festival with me." Neji almost smiled, and it looked really creepy to Kiba. "Just as friends," Kiba added quickly. The smile grew wider, and more twisted.

"I will go get Hinata-sama for you, Inuzuka-san," he said. Giving the poor Inuzuka one last smirk, he stalked off into the overlarge building.

…Okay… Now what?

Kiba had no idea how long it would take for them to return, and he was left in the wide open doorway. He decided to enter. Looking around, he studied all the intricate artwork that hung from the wall and top class furniture. Damn, these people were filthy rich.

Noticing a small table with drawers that was placed right next to the front door, he studied the wood. It was really… nice-looking. There was a glass figurine on top of it, shaped like a bird. An eagle, actually. What was with these Hyuuga and birds? He walked over to it to get a better look. It was perfectly shaped and sculpted, and looked extremely expensive.

He felt his little kid instincts set in and he reached out and poked it lightly with one finger…

CRACK

…and instantly regretted it. There was now a long, vertical crack that ran down along the front from where Kiba poked it. How the hell does glass break that easily! He gently turned it around so that the crack was facing the wall…

CRACK

…and it broke in half. He sweat dropped and looked at it in despair. For something that looked so expensive, it was extremely fragile. He suddenly heard footsteps coming down the hallway. It must be Hinata and Neji…

In a panic, he took the two halves of the figurine and stuffed it in one of the drawers of the table. Hopefully no one would notice…

"…Kiba-kun!" said Hinata happily, pulling up the sleeves of her pale blue kimono. Neji trailed behind her with the same sadistic smirk on his face.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Kiba said, feeling his face heat up. She was really pretty in a kimono. Neji noticed and smirked. The Hyuuga boy left the room and entered the hall and Kiba sighed in relief. Neji was gone, and now he was alone with Hinata. Perfect.

"Hinata-chan, you look really nice," said Kiba shakily. He put his hands behind his head and tried to look relaxed. Hinata smiled at him.

"Kiba, you're dressed differently," said Hinata shyly. "Y-you look good, too…" Kiba blushed like mad. She liked what he was wearing! Thank you, Hana! This was the perfect time to ask her out…

"Hinata-chan, I want you to kn-know something…" Kiba said unevenly. He trailed off when he saw Neji and Hanabi poking their heads around the door to the kitchen, where he could see right behind Hinata, with immense smirks on their faces. Hanabi was mouthing the words: "Come on, do it, do it!"

"I… uhm… well…" He looked at the two Hyuuga behind Hinata. The fact that they were there wasn't helping. "I was wondering if you… maybe…"

Neji was smirking, almost laughing, and mouthing the words, "Choke. Choke!"

"If you wanted to go to the festival with me as friends because Shino can't go with me!" he yelled. He couldn't do it with her good-for-nothing relatives giving him crap! Hinata stepped back a bit, surprised at the outburst. Neji and Hanabi disappeared behind the door, and with his sharp hearing, he could take notice of girlish giggles from Hanabi, and snickering from Neji… or was it the other way around?

"Uh… Kiba-kun, I can't go with you…" said Hinata apologetically. "I'm… I'm working at a booth…" A blush spread across her pretty face. Kiba sighed. "But you can visit me there!" she said quickly, trying not to disappoint her friend too much. Kiba smiled again.

"Done deal, Hinata-chan! I'll see you at your booth!" he said as he left.

Hinata stood still, alone in the kitchen in thought. Hey…

Wait a minute… she was in a kissing booth!

--------------

The lamps were lit in Konoha, decorating the streets. There were booths crowed all over the place. They lined the streets, and young children ran everywhere waving around their new prizes and toys.

"Come on and win a prize! Hit the target with a kunai and you can win a lovely trophy!"

"Dunking booth over here! You can dunk someone in the water over here! Come right up! Don't be shy!" Many people attracted attention to their booths.

Ino laughed happily, overwhelmed with girlish excitement. Tenten joined her. The two girls yelled out loud.

"Kissing booth, right over here! Pay the right price and you got it!" Hinata and Sakura joined in laughter. Miura was even getting into it.

"This is so fun!" Sakura giggled.

"It's only just beginning!" said Ino. "The festival has begun!" And, as if on cue, the first round of fireworks exploded, the colors bursting all around.

Shino was feeling really uncomfortable right about now. Had he known that the girls were running a kissing booth, he would have stayed home and set a date for later. He was sitting in the back of the booth, trying to blend in with the darkness. Even his own cousin… he shook his head.

"Our first customer is here!" Ino said excitedly. All the girls, even Miura, crowded around the front.

"Hey! How much money do you have, Naruto?" said Tenten teasingly. Naruto blushed.

"I'm only coming over to say hi!" he yelled. "Everyone is looking at me funny…" Ino laughed.

"Well, Naruto-kun, are you gonna get a kiss or what?" Naruto smirked and took out his little frog wallet.

"How much are you charging?" he asked.

"I'm sure we'll give a discount to our first customer, what do you think, girls?" said Sakura. "I think we should charge him… oh, two dollars and fifty cents." Naruto's eye's bugged out in a comical way.

"What! You should give me a kiss for fifty cents!" he yelled, a big grin on his face. Miura laughed. She was beginning to really like these people.

"That sounds like a good price for our first customer!" said Hinata, who was almost drunk with happiness. Naruto smiled even wider.

"So who'm I kissing?" he said playfully.

"I say Ino should kiss him!" yelled Sakura. Ino's face was bright red, even in the evening light. Naruto smirked.

"Pucker up, Ino-chan." he said in a mock-seductive voice. Ino blushed even harder.

"Fine." she muttered, and leaned over to peck him on the lips.

"Hey!" said Naruto indignantly. "That was nothing! I'm paying fifty cents! Come on!" he laughed. Ino's face turned even darker.

"You ripped the man off, Ino!" said Tenten. Sakura and Hinata joined in the teasing as Miura laughed. Naruto pouted.

"C'mon, Ino-chan…" he said, pretending his feelings were hurt. Ino blushed deeply.

"F-fine!" she leaned over for another kiss.

Shino sighed silently and closed his eyes. This was to be a long night…

And it became longer when Shiku appeared.

"Hey, Shiku-san!" said Tenten happily. "What are you up to?" Shiku smiled.

"Nothing much, just looking around Konoha! So what kind of booth are you running?" he asked cheerily. Tenten sweat dropped. There was a big sign overhead that said 'Kissing Booth'…

"Shiku-san, this is a kissing booth." Ino informed him. "So you're Nakashima, the boy that knocked over all the booths the other day?" Shiku blushed.

"I'm terribly sorry for that… I am quite clumsy sometimes…" Ino sighed.

"No kidding. So what are you here for? Tenten?" Tenten flushed and coughed loudly, walking over to Shino in the back of the booth. She also noticed Miura, who seemed to blend in with the dark all of a sudden.

"Oh, I was only here to say hello!" Shiku looked in Miura's direction. "Oh, Hi, Miura-san! I didn't know you were in this booth!" Miura looked up in shock having been noticed, and her face instantly turned red.

"Oh, I… I… uhm… I-Ino-san invited me and I--" she stammered horribly with her words. "It s-sounded fun…" Ino and Sakura looked at each other slyly. The two were still engaged in that bet…

"I call this one." whispered Sakura.

"You can't do that!" Ino whispered back.

"I just did! Pig-girl!

"Billboard brow!"

"Ugly pig!

"Forehead!"

Shino only sighed. It was starting to get cramped in here… He looked at Tenten, and made eye contact with her. She blushed and looked away.

_(A.N: The following was written by Pirate Shinju. And was edited -just slightly- by Maiyuko-chan, the author.)_

"So, what's it gonna be, Shiku?" Sakura asked as Ino pouted and looked away. " Are you gonna take the time to kiss one of the girls?"

"…I don't know…" Shiku said hesitantly, inspecting the booth. "Are you sure this is legal?"

"Of course it's legal!" Ino exclaimed. "It's not like we are running some kind of brothel!"

"Well, if that's the case, I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

Sakura smirked and glanced around for her victim. Seeing that she was still in her 'make no movements and maybe he won't notice me' stage, she strolled over and pulled her by the arm up to the front of the booth, ignoring the timid girl's silent protests.

"Here. You can kiss Miura. Pucker up, you two." Sakura said with a teasing smile. Shino felt his protective brotherly instincts take over for a split second but chose to ignore them. He didn't want to be the party pooper. It would be troublesome to listen to their whining…

"Sure!" Shiku said. "Why not?

---------------

Neji shuffled around the Hyuuga house in a haze of boredom. Most of everyone was currently away on missions or attending that foolish festival. Sighing, he took a seat on a stool in the kitchen, only to get electrified. He jumped up and inspected the chair in shock. Shrugging, he took a seat again.

ZAP

"Oh, come on!" he exclaimed suddenly. "I'll go to the stupid festival, just leave me alone you stupid author! Maiyuko-chan would never do that!"

Yes, the electric chair was my doing. But what can I say? He needed to get his lazy ass to the action.

Stopping only to put his shoes on, Neji headed to the front door and paused. Something was wrong, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it...

"Hey, didn't there used to be a statue here?" He wondered to himself. He knew this, because he had broken and fixed it many times before. He had a feeling that that thing was cursed. Figuring that someone probably just finally gotten rid of the damn thing, he opened the front door and departed.

---------------

"B-But, I don't think this would be very a-appropriate…" Miura stammered. "I-I mean… Shiku-san and I j-just met…"

"But that's the beauty of a kissing booth!" said Sakura. "You don't have to have a reason. C'mon, Miura! He's a paying customer."

"…O-okay…" Miura replied in a small voice as she leaned in to lightly kiss him on the lips for a couple seconds. It was a little awkward, considering that she had never kissed before, but it was still cute and Sakura smiled with glee.

"C-Can I help you?" Hinata asked as a new customer arrived. He was tall and okay-looking and she had seen him around the village a few times before. She had always assumed he was gay, but since he was here, it sort of proved that theory wrong… The man pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to her.

"O-okay… Who will it be then?" Hinata asked, taking the money and putting it in a jar.

"The one in the back." He said with a smile. Hinata turned around to see who he was talking about.

"Tenten?" she asked. Said kunoichi looked up upon hearing her name.

"No. The other one." Once again, Hinata turned around but saw no one else. Unless…

"You mean… Shino?" she questioned incredulously. He nodded and smiled. Well, what do you know? He WAS gay…Tenten started to giggle uncontrollably and Shino gaped in shock.

"I'm s-sorry, sir, but he's not… p-part of the booth…" Hinata stuttered, but this time not because she was shy. This time, she stuttered due to the fact that she was trying to keep from laughing.

Meanwhile, Ino watched the little scene between Miura and Shiku played out in anger. She wasn't going to let forehead girl get the best of her! She would see to that—Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when she saw someone in the crowd. A malicious grin slowly spread across her face as a plan formed in her head. She would never see it coming…

Leaping over the counter of the booth, she took off into the crowd, much to the surprise of everyone else.

By the time Hinata had finally gotten rid of the Shino-obsessed man, Ino was back dragging a confused Neji along with her. Everyone looked at her curiously.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, this one asked specifically for you!" Ino exclaimed. Everyone gaped. Neji…and…Sakura? No way…

"He…what?" Sakura asked.

"I…what?" Neji said simultaneously.

"You heard." Ino said. "Give him what he wants, forehead."

"What is the meaning of th--" His words were cut off as Sakura grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him across the counter before pressing her lips against his. The poor Hugo's eyes widened and he froze, having no idea what he should do. Once he was released, he stumbled back in a haze of confusion and embarrassment and Ino reached into his pocket for his wallet. Pulling out a five dollar bill, she put it in the money box and pushed him back into the crowd.

"Thanks for choosing the Yamanaka kissing booth! Come again!" she called as he stumbled away, red in the face.

_(A.N: The rest was written by the actual author of this fic. Thanks, Shinju-chan! You did amazing!)_

Ino looked at Sakura angrily.

"That didn't count." she said callously. Sakura smiled.

"Yes it did."

"No it didn't! The rules were that--" Ino stopped and looked around. She was getting confused stares from the other occupants of the booth. "Ahem!" she cleared her throat. "We'll finish this later." Sakura smiled.

"Ino, I'm going to take a break." said Tenten. Ino looked dup.

"Okay. Hey, are you going to get food?" she asked.

"Pig!" cried Sakura.

"Not a pig!" roared Ino. "Will you please buy me some pork, Tenten?" she asked sweetly. Tenten backed away and nodded. "I'll pay you back tomorrow." Ino said happily.

"Alright," said Tenten. She looked at Shino, whom, she had noted, looked slightly uncomfortable. "Wanna come?" she whispered to him. He nodded and stood up. The two walked out of the booth as the other girls chatted aimlessly, waiting for another customer.

Shino and Tenten walked to a stand and got Ino's pork, and Tenten got dumpling for herself.

"Shino-san, I'm sorry that you got dragged along with us. I know you're not enjoying yourself…" She smiled weakly. Shino shook his head.

"I'm alright, Tenten-san." She smiled even wider and offered him a piece of her dumpling. He shook his head and held up his hands. She stuffed the piece in her mouth.

"I'm going to get this to Ino. You don't have to come if you don't want to." Tenten smiled. Shino smiled lightly under his coat.

"I'm okay. I will go with you." he said. The two reached the booth and Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Miura looked up from their conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Tenten playfully.

"You," said Hinata, a grin adorning her face.

"Eh?" Tenten's face took on a bemused look. Ino laughed.

"We were just talking about your hair. Have we ever seen it down?" Tenten flushed.

"N-no… and you won't anytime soon!" she said. "You won't ever! So there!" she stuck her tongue out playfully and grinned.

"Why not?" asked Sakura. "We're all so curious…" She grinned mischievously. Tenten looked at the four other girls suspiciously. Shino remembered when he saw her hair down. Was he the only person there that had seen it? He smirked under his coat.

"Hey, Shino-san, I think that if you get married to Tenten you should make her put her hair down for the reception." said Ino teasingly. Echoes of agreement came from several other girls there. Miura laughed a little.

"Wh-why not, Tenten-san?" she asked with a smile. Tenten blushed.

"It just gets in the way. Especially in this season." she replied, looking all around at her friends.

"How long is it?" asked Hinata, curious as well.

"That's a secret," teased Tenten. Shino smiled.

_Mid-back_, he thought. Tenten looked at him for a moment, as if she had known what he thought. He simply looked at her with a stoic expression and an eyebrow raised. She turned back to everyone.

"Why… do you wanna know?" she asked. Suddenly, Sakura and Ino jumped on Tenten and held her down as Hinata reached for the ties in Tenten's hair to pull them out. Suddenly, Tenten disappeared in a poof of smoke and became a piece of broken wood. The girls looked up and saw Tenten sitting on top of the fragile roof of the booth.

"Ha!" she said victoriously. "It ain't gonna happen!" She flashed them the peace sign and jumped off the roof, landing lightly onto the ground. Sakura, Ino and Hinata. Miura simply stood in the booth, laughing softly. She was really enjoying herself and it showed.

--------------

Kereto Okita was feeling particularly bored. These Konoha nin were so… naïve. Not one person had suspected him here at the festival tonight. All he had to do was wear a mask and pretend to be part of the festivities. How trusting they were.

He sighed slightly. He needed people in Konoha. He needed… connections. He needed money, and this was a nice, rich village. If he could just get a few good ninja to follow him, he could take this village easily and make some good change.

He smirked under his mask and stopped. What a surprise… It was that bug ninja he had encountered a few days ago. Aburame Shino. He had proved to be powerful. Not as powerful as himself, of course, but he hadn't died from his reverse-justu. He had, in fact, taken it quite well.

He would be a good ally. Okita smirked. He did seem like a devoted Konoha-nin, though. Okita studied the Aburame boy more closely now, but inconspicuously. There was a girl with brown hair in two buns next to him outside of the booth, taking to some other occupants of the booth. The… kissing booth. He smirked. How lovely. He didn't seem to be participating, though.

Who was that girl beside him? She was obviously of interest. He got closer to the group, listening.

"So, what are your plans for the wedding, anyway?" asked a girl with unusual pink hair. Wedding, eh? So Aburame had a fiancé? A girl with blonde hair piped up.

"Are we invited?" she asked. The girl with two buns in her hair blushed.

"Of course your invited! And… and the stupid engagement isn't for sure!" she said, looking uneasily at Aburame. The boy remained stoic. So… commitment issues? So what was this girl's name?

"Tenten-san…" said a girl with long black hair. The girl looked up. So the name was Tenten, eh? "How long are we to be here?"

"I don't know. Is there anytime we should go back home?" The two girls discussed the matter as Aburame Shino looked around his shoulder as if he felt that someone was watching…

Okita smiled sadistically under his mask. This may be easier than he'd thought. He could find information on Aburame's fiancé… Tenten wasn't a terribly common name.

--------------

"Hi, guys!" a loud, cheerful voice said.

"Hey, Kiba!" Ino and Sakura yelled, looking at each other competitively.

"Hi, Kiba-kun." said Hinata timidly. Kiba looked at her.

"Hinata-chan… you're working… here?" he asked, looking at the booth with surprise. Hinata nodded.

"Kiba-kun, I… uhh… Ino wanted me to help her with her booth, so I said I would." Kiba looked nervous. Okay, she wasn't going out with him yet, so there was absolutely nothing to worry about…

"So… uhh… how many… how many guys have you kissed yet?" he tried to sound like he was teasing, but Ino and Sakura picked up the uneasiness with expert ears.

"Not yet, Kiba-kun!" yelled Ino, determined to beat Sakura.

"Oh, no, Kiba-kun. of course not!" yelled Sakura, while glaring at her blond friend. Kiba looked at them uneasily.

"Okay…" he said slowly. "I… guess I'll go." he said, looking at Hinata with a small smile. "Hinata-chan, I'll walk you home after everything's done if you want me to!" Hinata smiled.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun, I'd like that." she said. Ino and Sakura sighed and sat down in their seats an sighed. Oh well, maybe next time.

"Hello, my youthful friends!" yelled another voice. You guessed it! Lee. "I hear you're running a kissing booth!"

--------------

"Did you have fun, Miura-chan?" asked Tenten as they came into the house.

"Yes," said Miura happily. Shino followed the two of them, relieved that there was practically no one in the house that was awake right now.

"I'm tired…" Tenten yawned. Miura nodded.

"Goodnight, Tenten-san." she said tiredly. "Goodnight, cousin. Thank you very much for allowing me to go…" she gave Shino a smile. He simple nodded. Miura walked into the hall and into her room.

"Thank you, Shino-san." said Tenten quietly with a bow. She started toward her room.

"Tenten-san." said Shino, halting her in her steps. She turned around with a questioning look. "You were going to ask me something." Tenten's face took on a blank look for a moment, but then she remembered.

"Oh, yeah… It wasn't anything important. I was just going to ask… why are your eyes different from everyone else in your clan?" Shino froze, and Tenten immediately regretted asking. It was obviously something personal.

"Y-you don't have to answer. I'm sorry." Tenten said quickly. Shino shook his head.

"It's fine. My mother was a part of a clan with unusual eyes. She had no bloodline limit." he looked at her. "She left us. That's all."

"Oh…" said Tenten, looking down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." she said with a smile. "I hope you have a good night. And thank you for the… date." She smirked. Shino smirked as well.

"Good night." he nodded in her direction.

"'Night!" she said with a small wave, walking into the room.

As soon as she got there, she crashed on her bed with a long, drawn out sigh. She forgot all thoughts of pajamas and just kept her kimono on. For a moment she thought.

_Is it better to have a dead mother or a mother who left you?_

In the end, she determined that she was the lucky one.

**Author's note:**

Oh, Shinju-chan is awesome! For all you Itachi x Sakura fans, she's writing a new fic called Yaketsuki--be sure to go check it out. I think it's great.

God, I feel like I should write less for these chapters. I mean, this was like eleven pages. Damn. I mean, all my chapters are long, but it takes forever to update… sigh. I suppose it's a lose-lose situation. Anyway, enough of my rants! I may add a little bonus chapter soon! Hoorah! You will love it. YOU WILL!


	9. Whisper 'I love you'

**Author's note:**

Well, here's chapter nine! I think this is the farthest I've gotten in a fanfic. I know updates have been taking a long time, but I have an excuse. I'm lazy. See? That is perfectly reasonable.

Okay… I know. It's not.

Also! I have a challenge for you all at the bottom. It's for LeeTenten fans.

**Disclaimer:** Why are these things necessary? Why? Do I seem like I'd own Naruto? Do any of us seem like it? No, I don't own it…

--------------

**Losing Control: Chapter 9**

**By: Maiyuko-chan**

--------------

Hinata sighed and rubbed her eyes. It was morning and Neji and herself were at the table, drinking some tea. Neji refused to discuss anything about last night, and the only thing he had told her that Ino was a big liar. Hinata had only smiled and shaken her head.

"Neji-nii-san, my eyes really hurt." she said tiredly as she rubbed them. "Do we have eye drops?" Neji yawned slightly, trying not to be too obvious about it and shook his head.

"I do not know." he replied, trying and failing not to slump in his chair. The two had been woken up quite early and told to put on formal clothing. Neither of the two knew why, but they were both very tired from staying up so late and being woken up earlier than usual.

_Four hours of sleep…_ thought Neji drowsily. He had a killer headache. Suddenly, a few elders walked in and one of them took away the tea that the Hyuuga boy had been enjoying. Neji felt a twinge of anger and looked at Hinata, who had lost her tea as well.

More elders piled in through the door, and Hinata's father came in as well. They all sat at the table without a word, surrounding Hinata and Neji and moving them around so they sat right next to each other. They looked at one another, confused, though Neji hid it better.

Soon, members of the family who were not elders came inside the room and taking places at the table. When Hanabi came in, she seemed as confused as her sister and cousin. She spotted Hinata and ran toward the seat next to her, sliding gracefully into it and grabbing Hinata's hand under the table in the process.

"What is going on?" she whispered to Hinata.

"I… I don't know. They just woke us up and… told us to dress nicely." Hanabi nodded. She herself was dressed in traditional Hyuuga robes, as Hinata and many others at the table were. Neji shifted uncomfortably, fully awake now. Something was up, he decided, and it was likely about Hinata and himself.

Hanabi gently squeezed Hinata's hand. "I have no idea what's going on. The old people won't tell me." Hinata smiled and squeezed back.

"It's probably not too important." she said, sounding more reassured than she felt.

In the past years, Hanabi had grown up. She still had the bold personality, but she was much more mature, and she and Hinata had become close. Only Neji knew this. It was discouraged for the sisters to even interact.

As soon as everyone sat down, Hyuuga Hiashi at the head of the table facing the two cousins, an uncomfortable silence commenced.

"F-Father?" stammered Hinata, trying to encourage him to get on with it. Neji only glared at everyone, trying not to seem surprised. What in Hell was going on?

"Hinata and Neji." Hiashi said as he stood up. Something in Hinata's gut clenched. "You both know that it is unacceptable for the bloodline to be tainted." Neji's eyes widened. No…

"A marriage will take place between the two of you. This will make you both leaders of the clan. You will-"

"No!" Hanabi stood up and hit the table. "_This_ is unacceptable! I was told _I _would be leader of the clan! _I_ was heir instead of Hinata!" Hinata looked up in shock. What? It wasn't that she wanted to be clan leader at all, but no one had told her this…

"I will not marry my cousin." Neji stated. He really felt no desire at all to have to be with Hinata. He should have seen this coming.

"You will marry your cousin." said Hiashi. "The Hyuuga bloodline has not been tainted, and it will not be in the future." Hinata's jaw dropped. She stood up slowly and shakily.

"F-Father." she started. "Th-this cannot-"

"Silence, Hinata." he said. "I will not have you interrupt me. You are not fit to be the head of this clan, to shoulder the responsibilities. Neji, however, is, although he is apart of the branch house. You two will have a child who will also be strong enough to be heir." Hanabi slammed her fists on the table in blind rage.

"I am strong enough to be leader! You said so yourself!"

"Hanabi, calm yourself." said Hiashi coldly. "I am merely securing the future for this cla-"

"No! No! This is what I've wanted!" she yelled angrily. Hinata backed away from her sister toward Neji. "You can't take this away from me!" Hanabi activated her Byakugan. "I will fight for this." Hiashi smirked. Several elders and family members murmured their disapproval.

"Foolish daughter. Do you think you can defeat me in battle?" Hanabi smirked.

"Yes." Hinata grabbed Hanabi.

"Sister, this is foolish. Don't do it." Hanabi gently pushed Hinata out of the way.

"I have to do this. _This_ secures the future for the clan. I will lead it. I've dreamed about this. And I won't let this old man tell me I can't have it!"

The morning sun had not yet risen. The skies were painted soft, lavender-red colors. In Hanabi's opinion… perfect day for a good fight.

Hanabi stood in front of her father outside. The whole family surrounded the two, waiting for a fight that they were sure was already lost for Hanabi. They were outside of the front door to the mansion.

_I can save you, Hinata, like you saved me. I can do it. You won't have to marry Neji-nii-san. I will be the leader of this clan, I can change everything._

"Father." said Hanabi smoothly. "I will not lose to you. You said I would be leader of this clan in place of Hinata. That's a promise you will keep." Hiashi stood stoic as Hanabi took an offensive stance. "Activate your Byakugan." she ordered simply.

Hiashi did no such thing. Hanabi narrowed her eyes. Was she not a formidable enough opponent for him? Fine. His loss.

She ran towards him, reaching her right arm outward. She grabbed Hiashi's arm and ducked down to kick one of his legs. he jumped up and she felt herself slammed to the ground.

She jumped up and backed off immediately, pulling a kunai out of a pouch. Okay, she would have to play this with weapons instead of Taijustu. She threw two Kunai, one with a bell attached and one without. Hiashi simply stood there, not even readying himself to dodge. As soon as the kunai hit the ground, he was about three feet right of the spot he had been before.

"Let's… stop playing games!" cried Hanabi, running to her father. "Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou - Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Her hands went out in front of her, and the Hyuuga family watched in amazement. How could that little girl have the nerve to attack her own father?

Hiashi took each hit in stride, seeming unaffected. After the attack was done, he grabbed Hanabi's arm and flipped her to the ground. She looked up at him angrily.

"It's best not to fight and let your emotions get in the way." he said coldly.

"Shut up." was the simple answer he received before Hanabi grabbed his arm and used her own momentum to fling him around and to the ground.

Hyuuga Hiashi stood up and dusted himself off. He glared at his youngest daughter and activated his Byakugan.

"It seems, little Hanabi, that you are a good enough opponent for me use the bloodline limit."

"That's enough!" yelled Hinata, running in between the two. "Stop it, Father!" she said angrily, taking her sister's side. She barely noticed that she felt so much less confident than she sounded. She activated her Byakugan as several family members blatantly pointed out what a disgrace this was. Neji looked around angrily, unable to do a thing about it. He was merely a branch member, it wasn't his 'place'.

"Father, if what Hanabi has said is true; that you promised her she would be leader of this clan, then you must let her. Otherwise, I will be forced to take Hanabi's side-" She stopped as soon as she saw her father making different hand seals.

"Aaahh!" Neji cried, holding his head and falling to his knees.

"If you continue this, your cousin will suffer." he said.

"Make it stop!" yelled Hanabi. Hiashi did so, and looked her in the eyes. Neji breathed deeply and slowly.

"Hinata and Neji will be married soon. When this happens, I will step down and they will become the leaders of this clan. I will not have you interfere, Hanabi." Hanabi's eyes widened and her mouth opened as if to say something, but she stopped. She turned on her heel and left. Hinata ran after her and Neji followed, stumbling at first and then steadying himself.

--------------

"Shino-san…" Tenten whispered against his lips as he held her, as she caressed his cheek softly. "Please…"

He smirked against her lips. She was his, for now.

He took his sunglasses off carefully and set them down on the stand next to his bed. He took his jacket off all the way. She pressed her lips against his and she began to take off her own clothes while whispering his name and

And he woke up in a cold sweat. Kuso! What the hell? He could feel his kikai jumping under his skin… That… was an… odd dream.

He shook his head. He didn't feel that way about her. It was just a dream. And it was all Kiba's fault for the whole 'wedding night' thing. He didn't need to think about this right now.

God, he needed some tea…

He pulled his sunglasses and jacket by habit. He wandered into the kitchen, not expecting anyone to be awake at this time. Unfortunately, someone was… and it was Tenten. Well, of course it was. That's how things went for him these days.

She looked up at him and gave a small smile. She was sipping tea too.

"Hi, Shino-san," she said, keeping her voice down as not to wake the other occupants of the house. "What are you doing up so early?"

"… couldn't sleep." he said simply. Tenten nodded.

"Nightmares?" she asked. Shino looked at her and shook his head 'no' and sighed. "Oh." she said, sipping some of her own tea.

Shino looked at the pot of warm water she had heated up. "Do you mind?" he asked quietly. She shook her head and got up.

"Want me to make it for you?" she asked, reaching up into a cabinet for cups.

"I'm fine." he said, merely taking the cup from her grasp. She nodded and sat back down at the table and continued sipping her own tea.

"What are you doing awake?" Shino asked, for the sake of conversation. Since when did he do that?

"Nightmares." she said simply, and they left it at that.

The morning sun finally rose, and so did the many people of Konoha. Tenten went out that morning to meet Ino and hang out, and was surprised when the streets were completely clean--there was no evidence of a festival.

"I wonder how that happened," Tenten mused over a bowl of Miso soup for breakfast. The two kunoichi were at the same restraunt Tenten had gone to with that Kougu heir, and they sat outside enjoying the sunrise.

"Asuma-sensei told us that they were having the genin come out in the middle of the night to do it." said Ino happily. "I suppose to teach them about cleaning up evidence. Remember when we were genin?" she giggled. Tenten smiled.

"You were lucky. I had Gai-sensei." Ino whistled.

"I've heard that Gai's students always have to be somewhat overzealous. Lee does a good job of it." she said. "So… how are things going with Shino?" Tenten sighed.

"Like they always do, Ino-pig. Nothing changes, and it'll stay that way."

"That's not what I've heard…" Ino sang, taking a sip of water. "I heard you two kissed in the woods…" she whispered, a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"It was an accident," said Tenten, sipping her tea in an attempt to be dignified. "It's a long story. But there are no feelings between us. Not romantic." Ino sighed.

"But you haven't ever wondered what he might look like under his jacket? Without sunglasses? Come on." Ino smirked. Tenten blushed. She already knew about the sunglasses… "And all the training he does." said Ino persuasively. "The muscles under that shirt. Really. Hinata told me that he never takes his jacket off for training. Ever! And it gets so hot here."

"Hey, ladies." said a familiar voice. Ino blushed, knowing full well who was behind her.

"Hey Naruto!" said Tenten happily. "I heard you snitched on me." her voice darkened. "I told you not to tell!"

"Sorry, Tenten…" whined Naruto, sitting down in the extra seat at the table. "Ino's just so… persuasive.." he elbowed said girl suggestively. Ino hit him.

"Stop acting like that! I didn't do anything to 'gather info'." She used her hands to put up quotation marks. "You came and told me yourself." Naruto smirked and shook his head. "I think you've been spending way too much time with that Sannin." muttered Ino.

"You do know that you're on the cover of Icha Icha Paradise, right?" asked Naruto, waving around said dirty book. Ino stood up quickly.

"What?" she jumped for the distasteful book and grabbed it out of Naruto's hands. She turned it over and looked at the cover and sighed in relief. "It isn't me…" she sighed. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "It's Tenten!"

Tenten suddenly spit out her tea and went into a violent fit of coughs.

--------------

Shino stuffed his hands in his pockets while listening to Kiba play with Akamaru.

"Do you want Shino, boy? Do ya? Do ya? Go get 'im!" Akamaru playfully looked at Shino for a moment, and then crashed into the poor bug-boy.

"I wonder where Hinata is," pondered Kiba as his friend got out from under Akamaru.

"Do you think she's sick?" suggested Shino, petting Akamaru silently.

"Should we go over there…?" asked Kiba, blushing. Shino scoffed.

"No. But you should. And while you're at it, just ask her out." Shino said, quite bluntly. It wasn't like him to say things like that, but in his opinion, the tension was getting old. Kiba blushed.

"Yeah, whatever, Mr. Naivety. By the way, I heard about that sensual kiss you shared with your fiancé." Shino shot Kiba a glare.

"Who said that?" he asked quietly. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"I was kidding." said Kiba, raising one eyebrow. "What, did you really kiss her? Man, I was just kidding!"

"I didn't kiss her!" said Shino. "I was just wondering who said that. Now go and ask Hinata out or something." Kiba glared for a moment, and then he sighed.

"I'm goin'. C'mon, Akamaru." Akamaru barked and ran toward Kiba, and in one swift move, Kiba was on his loyal dog's back. "See ya, Shino! Have fun!" he winked. "On your wedding night."

God, Shino just knew he would never live that down.

Kiba smirked and rode off. He would do just what Shino said… today for sure! No backing out (or passing out)! He would be totally cool and calm. Cool and Calm. Cool… and… calm…

--------------

"That nasty old pervert!" Tenten screamed. "Where is he? Is he in town!" she yelled at Naruto.

"Cool it, Tenten! Geez--"

"Oh, shut up!" Tenten growled. "I told you a secret and you told! And now your pervert sensei has me on the cover of his dirty book!" Naruto eyed the kunai in her hand. She currently had him by his collar, a kunai aimed at his throat. His poor, poor throat.

"Ino? Help?" he squeaked. Ino laughed in that cute little malicious way of hers.

"Why would I help you, Naruto-kun?" she asked sweetly. "You probably beat off to that book." This seemed to enrage Tenten even more, and she pulled him closer and dug the kunai in a little harder.

"I didn't! I swear! I'm not like Kakashi-sensei!"

Tenten slowly released her grip on his hideous orange jacket. "Go buy some new clothes," she muttered.

"It's laundry day!" protested Naruto. "I wear other things!"

"I'm going home." said Tenten. "And if you see that hermit again... Ugh!" Tenten sighed. "I swear I had something to do today… I'll see you later, Ino-chan. I think I'm just going to my own house and watching TV or something."

"Okay, Ten-chan. I'll see you later!" Ino waved. "Now, Naruto-kun. What… is that book about anyway?" Naruto's eyes lit up.

"You want to read it with me, Ino-chan?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No! Idiot, did you take me seriously?"

When Tenten reached her house, the first thing she did was crawl up into her room.

Tenten sighed heavily as she flopped down on her own bed. Her old bed. She crawled underneath the sheets and hugged the pillow. How nice it felt… to just be here again… she inhaled and took in her mother's scent. It seemed to be everywhere… but it was fading. She frowned into the sheets and rolled over to her side, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

--------------

Kiba smiled widely, holding a daisy in his hand and ringing the doorbell to the Hyuuga House. This time, nothing would go wrong. He had a good feeling. What was it-- third time's the charm?

The door opened and there stood Hinata. His eyes widened as she ran to him and hugged him and started to cry into his jacket. The daisy fell to the ground and Kiba wrapped his arms around her.

"H-Hinata?"

"K-Kiba-kun…" she sobbed. He looked up to see Hanabi standing on the doorstep, looking at him with tired and angry eyes.

"Can you take her?" she asked lowly. Kiba's eyes widened in confusion and he nodded quickly. Hanabi thanked him with a grunt and closed the door.

It was then that Kiba realized that the third time wouldn't be the charm. Not for him.

--------------

Shino sat alone on the bank of the river, lost in thought. He closed his eyes and yawned. What was there to do? He felt the itch to go on a mission… but Tsunade wouldn't let him go on higher than a B-rank ever since the incident with that Okita bastard.

Speaking of Okita… perhaps a nice little trip to the library would prove to be informative? Maybe. There wasn't much information on him anyway.

What to do? He suddenly felt a presence above him. He looked up to see Lee.

"Hi, Shino-san." said Lee coolly. And at that moment, Shino knew something was off. Lee was… not right. Instead of questioning Lee, he stood up.

"Lee-san. How are you today?" asked Shino calmly.

"I'm feeling well. Thank you." Shino inwardly scoffed. This was not Lee, no way. It wasn't one of his friends, either, because if it were one of them, they would be acting overly-enthusiastic about being Lee. "Shino-san, I just have a question."

"Actually, Lee, I'd like to ask you a question." said Shino stiffly. "How are the Fires of Youth burning in you today?" Lee's face twisted into confusion and kikai started to crawl out of Shino's jacket.

"Get out of that henge, now." said Shino. "If you do, I might make it much less painful for you." Lee smirked and a puff of smoke surrounded him.

"What about my disguise fooled you?" asked a ninja with dark brown hair. Shino didn't recognize this boy at all, and he had a Sunagakure headband on. The kid couldn't be older than thirteen. Shino ignored the question.

"Attacking you would cause diplomatic issues." said Shino flatly.

"For who?" asked the boy with a smirk. "I'm not apart of Sand anymore, if that's what you mean. Anyway… I'm not here to fight." Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Then leave me alone."

"My name is Toshi. I'm here for Okita-sama." Shino turned to look at the ninja. "He wants you, you know. He says you have talent. Potential."

"Tell Okita-san that I'm not interested." said Shino coldly, not bothering to mention that the hokage would be immediately notified.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." said Toshi, cracking his knuckles. "I was ordered to bring you back to Okita-sama."

"Hn." grunted Shino. "So how many allies does Okita-san have, anyway?" Shino asked, silently speaking with his kikai, who were squirming excitedly under his skin.

"Why do you wanna know?" asked Toshi, a bit too relaxed. Shino watched as the brown-haired kid leaned against a tree and yawned. This guy… he must have something backing him up. No way would he be so relaxed around someone who apparently had 'a lot of potential' in a criminal's eyes.

Were there other ninja spying on then in bushes and in trees?

"Let's just say," said Shino with a smirk that showed in his voice, "that I'd like to get up in the world. Make more money."

"Okita's got the connections, baby." said Toshi. "This guy is… 'friends' with a lot of powerful people. Have you heard of the Kazekage?" Shino raised an eyebrow. The Kazekage? That was Gaara… Gaara couldn't be with Okita… this wasn't right…

"I heard that guy was psycho." said Shino, deciding to play the game and get as much info as possible. "How is Okita friends with him?"

"Oh, let's just say my sensei has great persuasion methods." His sensei? Okita was teaching ninja?

"Really?" said Shino. "So I take it Okita's rich."

"Pretty much, yeah. So are you convinced?" asked Toshi. Shino smirked.

"I don't know." he said, trying to seem as laid back as possible. Which proved kind of hard. "Maybe I'd need some time to… think about it."

"I see," replied the boy with a laugh. "You got a fiancé, don't chya?" Shino raised an eyebrow. How did Okita know?

"Yeah," said Shino, not bothering with details. It was possible Okita didn't know them, so he had to keep most information to himself.

"So you'll consider joining us?" asked Toshi, a hint of hope in his voice.

"Sure." yawned Shino. God, he hated talking like this. It made him feel stupid, even though he was only pretending.

"Great!" said Toshi. Then I'll just leave you here to decide. I'll come back for you in about… oh, three days." Shino smirked.

"Nah." he said, watching the look on Toshi's face as kikai began to crawl up his legs. "I think I'll take you with me." Toshi looked down in horror and he felt himself get lifted up and suspended in the air by a bunch of bugs.

"Hey! Hey!" he yelled, reminding Shino of Naruto. "We're being watched, ya know! Any second now, they'll--" Toshi was cut short by the 'thump' sound of two people falling out of different trees.

"I don't think you'll need to worry about that." said Shino as he started toward the hokage's office.

"What are you gonna do to me!" asked Toshi frantically. He squirmed as the bugs moved up to his middle, carrying him in the air behind Shino.

"Stuff," said Shino, a smile evident in his voice. He honestly didn't know what they did with people who had information… "I suppose they'll torture you?" he said with a smirk.

"Ahh! No! Don't torture me!" screamed the thirteen-year old. By now, the two were walking through town, and some of the citizens of Konoha were staring at the hysterical boy caught in Shino's trap. Some children even laughed. "Let me go! Please!"

Shino held back laughter. This kid was exactly like Naruto. Maybe he shouldn't laugh, though… The two reached Tsunade's office and Shino walked in through the door. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Who's this?" she asked, eyeing the frantic boy caught in the bugs. Shino smirked. "What is he doing here? Isn't he from Sand?"

"Why don't you ask him?" said Shino coolly. "He was in the woods, henging as Lee." Tsunade stood up out of her chair and examined the kid with interest.

"What are you doing so far from home, eh?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm not talking to you!" yelled Toshi, making a swing at Tsunade with a free arm. The bugs that held the kid up caught his arm.

"I suggest you pay our Lady Hokage some respect." said Shino calmly. "Tsunade-sama, his name is Toshi. He is with Okita. He's a missing nin from the sand." Tsunade smiled slyly.

"Okita?" she said sweetly. "Good job, Shino… You've got us our first little info source on our good ol' pal Okita!"

--------------

"Hinata-chan…" said Kiba softly. "What happened?" Hinata had been sobbing her eyes out for the last half hour, and Kiba wasn't sure what to do.

The two were in Kiba's empty house at a table in the kitchen. Hinata looked up at Kiba sadly and attempted to breath calmly.

"Kiba-kun, I… I can't handle this. I…I w-wish I wasn't heir…"

"Is it your father again?" asked Kiba angrily. Hinata nodded somberly.

"S-sort of…"

Oh, as soon as he had an excuse, he would… He stopped that last thought. He wouldn't hurt anyone from her family… as much trouble they gave her, she still loved them, and she wouldn't be pleased about it. Hinata put her hands on the table and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I wish I could control my fate…" she said suddenly. "I wish I weren't a Hyuuga…" Kiba looked at her with shock. She sounded like Neji…

"Hinata…" said Kiba, suddenly putting his hand on hers. She hiccupped and looked down at their hands in surprise. Kiba's heart rate rocketed. "You can control your own destiny, can't you?" he asked. It was now or never, for real this time. He leaned toward her a bit.

"Don't cry, Hina-chan…" he whispered. He was so close now… his hand cupped her cheek gently and he looked at her intently, staring into light lavender eyes. He let his lips touch hers for just a brief second… Hinata gasped suddenly and stood up quickly, knocking the chair she was in brutally down. She covered her mouth.

"Kiba, I'm sorry." she said in a strained voice, unable to look him in the eyes. "I have to go. Goodbye."

Hinata picked her jacket up and made her way out the door, barely aware of what she was doing. She walked out the door and left Kiba behind, feeling as if she'd torn herself apart.

"Goodbye, Kiba-kun." she whimpered, hugging her jacket to her chest. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I love you."

--------------

Tsunade sat on her desk with her legs crossed, looking particularly classy.

"So, you don't feel like talking?" she asked. Toshi shook his head quietly. Shino sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. This was proving useless…

"Okay, then." said Tsunade with a sigh. "Shino, there is a room four doors down the hallway from here. Why don't you take our little Toshi-kun there for me? Don't worry about locking the doors; Once it's shut it can't be opened by anyone but me." She winked at Toshi. "It's a special justu," she told him. The boy remained determined and quiet.

Shino sighed and his bugs once again crawled out of him and wrapped the boy up.

"C-could you stop that!" yelled Toshi, obviously disturbed by the bugs. Shino ignored him and walked out of the office and through the hallway. Not to his surprise, the forth door down the hallway was held open by a small brick. Shino removed it and literally dumped Toshi on the floor. Ignoring the boy's protests, he closed it.

He twisted the knob a bit, just to make sure it would stay closed.

"Special justu," Tsunade reminded him from behind. Shino turned around quickly to see the lovely hokage standing behind him.

"I've got an idea, Shino-kun," said Tsunade. "I have a job for you. Send for Yamanaka Ino tomorrow, and tell her to come down at noon." Shino nodded and suddenly remembered why he admired the hokage so much. "Also, Shino…" Tsunade suddenly looked very serious. "How are things with your clan?"

"They are fine, Tsunade-sama." responded Shino.

"How are things with Tenten?"

"Fine as well."

"Did you go on a date, yet?" Shino blushed under his jacket.

"Yes…" he said, rather quietly.

"Where did you go?" asked Tsunade slyly.

"To… the festival last night."

"Oh," said the hokage, examining her nails. "Wasn't she helping out with Ino's kissing booth?" Tsunade smiled at him. "Good work, Shino." she said with a wink. Shino's eyes widened and Tsunade disappeared with a puff of smoke.

**Author's note:**

Aw, poor Kiba. I'm so mean. He's had it so hard… Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I suffered sort of a writer's block in the middle. I do apologize. This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but not by much.

Oh, and I know it may seem irrelevant, but if anyone knows any nice and modern dance tunes, like… a song that even slightly sounds like a Salsa or Tango tune, please tell me what it is and who it's by. Hm… if anyone can get me something useful, I may just put you in this fic as one of Okita's peons… tee hee. It may not be a star appearance, but you'll have a little moment or something… and I'll make sure to credit you in an Author's Note.

Ah, bribery… I love it!

Also, about the challenge mentioned in the Author's note up there:

It must be a _LeeTenten_. It should be _romantic_ and must have something to do with some of these items:

_-oranges_

_-peaches_

_-clothes (any article)_

_-the color green_

It can have something to do with one of the items, all of the items, a combination of the items--whatever. Just use them! It can be a one-shot, drabble, multi-chapter--whatever! I really hope someone does it… and if you do, tell me! You would make me so very happy! And I would absolutely recommend your fic.

Anyway, review and tell me what's crackin'! Mai-chan out!


End file.
